


明亮的日子

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [17]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Marriage, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 御剑士前世今生梗+出版人/作家+假结婚梗以及为了贴合假结婚的电影梗，Solo这次变（回）英国人。





	1. Chapter 1

Solo的一天从一团糟开始。

他起晚了，通宵宿醉让他头痛得好像有个小小人在他太阳穴一侧捏着小拳头敲阿敲的，等他带着嗡嗡乱响的脑子挣扎着开车到了公司，仍然还有五分没清醒，就连前台小姐的招牌笑容他都没看清就闪进了自己的办公室。

他的助理在五分钟之内就机灵地给他带来了咖啡，Solo一手捧着头，一边听她提醒他今天的行程。

“Linda想和你谈谈她新签的作家，你之前答应过今天午餐时给她一个小时；书店方面想跟你再确认一下那个读书会的时间，还有Sanders先生想要你立即去见一下集团的法务——”

Solo听着她碎碎念，两眼无神地看着前方，忽然抬起手来，助理一下收声。

“我那个书柜去哪里了？”他问，他们面前只有一面白墙，但Solo记得非常清楚，昨天他离开办公室前，那里还摆着他刚刚入手的价值六位数的埃及立柜。

助理眨了眨眼。“呃，Teller小姐把它挪到自己的办公室去了，我还以为她已经告诉你了——”她看着原本还病恹恹的Solo一下跳起来，气势汹汹地往外走，连忙也跟了上去。

在走廊尽头，Gaby正叉着腰站在那座漂亮的小立柜前，愉快地和她的助理说着话，当Solo猛地推门进去，当场人赃并获打算兴师问罪时，她却一点也没慌。

“噢，你总算来了，”她说，“我总说你有很多毛病，Solo，但唯有在你的品味上我是没办法挑剔的。”

“你对这一明目张胆的盗窃行为就只有这一句解释吗？”Solo被她的厚颜无耻给惊呆了：“为什么你要把我的立柜搬到这里来？”

“因为我不想换到你的办公室去，”Gaby无辜地说，“我现在这个办公室里足够了，何必劳师动众，我只要把柜子搬过来就好。”

“什么——”Solo感觉他们根本没在说一件事，“你到底在说什么？为什么你要和我换办公室？”

gaby看了看他，又看看他的助理，这两脸懵逼让她明白了，“因为Sanders让我在今天结束之前接手你所有的工作，你还不知道吗？见鬼，他居然没告诉你吗？”

 

一个小时后，还是在Gaby的办公室。

“我再三提醒过你要把签证的事及时搞定的。”Gaby说，他们刚刚才一起去见过上司，Solo也去和他的律师沟通过了，“我也警告过你，签证问题没搞定之前，你不能偷偷出境。现在他们逮住你了。”

Solo只觉得一早上的头痛更严重了，他有气无力地托着头，歪倒在Gaby的椅子里。“你知道我不得不去，因为那位传奇经纪人谁也不见。我去那里是为了工作。为什么他们要盯住我不放，我是出版人，我又不是恐怖分子！”

“恐怕在移民局那些人眼里，这两者并没什么区别。再说了，谁都知道，电影里的好反派总是自带英国腔。”Gaby说，她瞄了一眼外面，大办公室里人人看似各忙各的，估计私底下都已经传开了。“律师怎么说？”

说到这个Solo就更头痛了，律师给他的意见是，最好的办法是配合移民局，在限定时间里离境。至于他手上的工作，则要尽快移交给Gaby。

“我会好好处理你留下的工作的，虽然这不算什么安慰。”Gaby说：“如果有什么问题，我也会尽量和你及时沟通。我肯定你在英国也能，呃，发挥作用，一旦期限过了，你再回来，这个位置还是你的。”

“你我都知道这是自欺欺人。Sanders正在扶持他那一派的人。恐怕在我走之后，你和Illya就是下一个会被挤走的。”

他们不约而同地都沉默了，人在职场，最无奈的就是有一个心胸狭窄眼光短浅的上司。

一个高长条的人影在走廊外快速走过，他们三人组的第三个人总算姗姗来迟地登场了。

“我听说发生什么事了。”Illya说，“你不能走，Solo。”

Solo吃了一惊，他没想到居然是Illya第一个旗帜鲜明站在他这边。“呃，谢谢，但我恐怕木已成舟——”

Illya继续说：“Sanders既无能又爱指手画脚，如果你走了，我就要直接向他负责了。绝对不能出现这样的局面。”

他就知道。Solo叹了口气。“我恐怕这已经不可避免了，除非我的签证问题忽然奇迹般地消失了，但现实世界没有魔法，不过还是多谢你支持。”

Illya摇了摇头。“我们不需要奇迹。”另外两个人都困惑地看着他，“我们需要的是一桩婚姻。找个美国人结婚，你的问题就迎刃而解了。”

房间里陷入足有三十秒的沉默。

“这就是你的天才主意？”Solo说，好气又好笑，“那么我想问问，谁是那个解决问题的人？显然不是你或Gaby，因为你们俩都不是美国人。还是我们就直接走出去在大街上随便逮个倒霉鬼，拜托那人帮我这个小忙吗？”

Illya眉梢一挑，难得地露出几分狡黠来，他伸手拉开了办公室的玻璃门，朝外声音不算太高地喊了一声，“有谁愿意和Solo结婚，就现在，不问原因，过时不候。”

大办公室里刷地举起了一片胳膊，在一片死寂里，Gaby终于忍不住放声大笑。

虽然他的生活（还有工作）正在逐步崩溃为一片狼藉，Solo还是准时去赴了和那个作家经纪人的午餐约会。他告诉助理，他下午会晚点回来，在他回来前，不管是谁也不能进他的办公室。

助理送他到了电梯里，站在外面一脸欲言又止。“关于今天的事……”

Solo以为她是在担心自己离开后她也会丢掉工作，“别担心，就算我不得不走，我也会让Gaby妥善安排你。”

“不，我想说的是，”她脸红红地看着他，“我愿意和你结婚，真的，任何条件我都能接受——”

Solo果断地按上了电梯门。


	2. Chapter 2

他提前到了餐厅，二十多分钟后文学经纪人才出现了，贴过来在他面颊两边响亮地亲了亲，又上下打量了他一番。

“你昨天都做什么了，我的乖乖？”Linda啧声道，她年龄和Solo的妈妈差不多，“你看起来就好像快死掉了一样。”

Solo只能虚弱地微笑，她打开她的手提袋，从里面翻出几片布洛芬丢给他，又叫来服务生给他要了一杯水，盯着他把药片吞了，这才开始谈起了工作。

Solo也打起了精神。Linda是所有的作家都梦寐以求的那种经纪人，精力充沛就像永远不知疲倦。她总是有办法为自己代理的作家在出版商那里拿到最有利的版权分成。对出版商来说，她所扮演的角色也同样不可或缺。

当他们讨论完了她手里那几个作家接下来的写作计划，她才话锋一转，露出了一个神秘的笑容。

“除了这些，我其实还有一件更重要的事。”她再次去掏那个神奇的手提袋，在一堆皱巴巴的纸巾里，终于翻找出一个大大的牛皮纸袋，放到了桌上。

“一周前，我的邮箱里被人丢进来一个包裹，没有邮戳，也没有落款，什么都没有，里面就只有这一部名叫《会计师》的书稿。”她说，“然后我接到了一个神秘电话，一个女人，听起来像那种赛博朋克里的机器人什么的，跟我说，请我读一读这个故事，等我读完了，她会再联系我。”

听起来像一个拙劣的间谍小说情节，Solo在这个行业已经待了不短的时间，什么样的怪人也都见过，他不动声色地说：“那么你读完了，然后呢？”

Linda把手按在那个纸袋上，“都在这里了，首先我要说的是，它并不完美，有一些新人会犯的问题，一些粗糙和不足之处，还有明显的模仿痕迹。”

“但是尽管有这个故弄玄虚的把戏，还有那些不足之处，你还是觉得值得我花点时间去看看？”Solo说，“你觉得这是一块璞玉？”

“我觉得，如果我没想错，我们很可能发现了我们这个时代的哈米特。”Linda说，“这才是最重要的不是吗，只要足够有才华，谁会在乎他们有多少怪癖或坏脾气？”

Solo笑了。他们愉快地结束了午餐，他把Linda送上了出租车，自己则带着那个牛皮纸袋信步走进了公园，随便在一张长椅上坐下。

Solo没有对Linda说的是，他其实并不怎么喜欢哈米特，那个美国硬汉侦探对他的口味来说有点太粗糙了。虽然作为一个出版人，他总是能尽可能地抛开个人趣味和偏见去评价一部书稿。但现在的他自己也是前途未卜，实在没有心情更没有那个时间去看一部新人的模仿之作。

他想着他的麻烦，想着这代表什么，他花了三年，才刚刚获得了他想要的自主空间，他的出版理念和运行制度，他组建的编辑团队，还有那些花费了无数个日日夜夜才费心建立起与作家之间的信任关系，所有这些，就因为一次小小的失误，就要宣告付诸东流了。

这不公平，Solo想，在处理好最初的震惊、沮丧之后，现在他的愤怒终于姗姗来迟地登场了。

去他的Sanders，还有他那惺惺作态的遗憾和爱莫能助，现在的一切都是Solo应得的，他才不会这么容易就这样轻易地被人一脚踢开，不，他绝不会让这种事发生。

不管他要付出什么代价。

Solo无意识地敲打着那个牛皮纸袋，思考起了Illya那个提议。在办公室里他想都没有想就一口回绝了，乍一看这个主意也实在是荒谬，鲁莽且欠考虑，还有可能引起严重的法律风险。但仔细再想想看，他不得不承认Illya确实切中了要害：一个快刀斩乱麻式的完美解法。

关键是，他该去哪里找到那个适合的人。

solo眼前掠过他的助理充满希望的面孔，但立即对自己摇了摇头，她在期待显然是更不切实际的罗曼蒂克的感情，给她一个不可能成真的幻觉是不道德的。

如果他要干这事，Solo近于冷酷地考虑着，他需要的是一个界限清楚的互利交易，一个他通过某些手段能够牢牢把控的人，这样他才能将变量尽可能地控制在最小。

幸运的是这个世界上，金钱能买很多东西，当然也能买到一个守口如瓶的婚姻对象。

当然，动作最好要快了，他的时间正在滴答倒计时，Solo郁郁地吐了口气，他打算回办公室了，起身的同时侧身避开了那个莽莽撞撞地飞车过去的车手。

他颈后某处皮肤忽然传来一丝尖锐的刺痛，Solo突兀地回头，但在他身后的那棵树下只是两个卿卿我我抱在一起的小情侣，Solo皱眉，一边走一边拨通了Gaby的电话。

“……对，我在回来路上了，我需要你帮我一个忙。”

 

Gaby对他回心转意打算争取一把的态度很是欢迎，只是对他提出的那几个条件有点疑惑。“你想要这个是纯粹的金钱交易？我以为你会更愿意找熟人，顺便说，你出去后，一共有十五个人来问我那个和你结婚的事是不是真的，如果你愿意，这都不是问题——”

“不能牵扯到工作，特别是那些会和我们的活动圈子发生交叉的人，”Solo说，他在路上也把这些都考虑过了，“移民局的人又不是笨蛋，牵扯进来的人越多，人多口杂，很容易就露出马脚。”

“但你能相信一个完全的陌生人吗？”她提醒道：“那可是未来三年你要生活在一个屋檐下的人。”

“我不相信，这就是为什么我只需要银货两讫的关系就好，”Solo说，“最理想的情况是对方提供我婚姻，我提供对方金钱，双方各取所需，更容易控制。”

Gaby想了想，倒是无法反驳，只是，“我一直以为你是更倾向于浪漫一点的人呢。”

“我们是出版人，做的是文学出版的生意，我们的职业和浪漫毫无关系，”Solo冷酷无情地说，“现在我要用谎言来拯救我的事业，去他的美国政府，还有去他的Sanders，谁也别想把我一脚踢开。”

“你听起来越来越有反派气势了，”Gaby评价道。“我喜欢。”


	3. Chapter 3

结果证明，有气势和真的能做成功之间还隔着约莫，呃，好几条街吧，特别是在你刚刚下定决心要让你的邪恶事业起步的时候就有尚不可知的第三方忽然横里插了那么一脚，更是防不胜防。

就在Solo决定要无视法律的威严，悍然采取婚姻欺诈来继续留在美国的第二天，他到达办公室，发现自己被人闯空门了，昨天还放在书柜一角的那部《会计师》书稿也不翼而飞。

Solo第一时间就去调取了夜间监控，但一无所获，显然这个盗贼是有备而来，还黑入了整栋大厦的安全系统，让它崩溃了一小会，午夜零点前后半小时里进出口的监控都消失了。

“我很抱歉，Solo，”Linda也给他来了电话，听起来也有点哭笑不得，“那个匿名作者给我发了邮件，表示他还没准备让那个故事面世，我猜我们也只能这样了。还有，让我替他转达对你最真挚的歉意。”

比起愤怒，Solo更多的是困惑，“这人是怎么回事？我们现在真是活在间谍小说的世界里了吗？”他说，“如果他不想出版他的小说，他可以直接告诉我们，从大门走进来把它拿回去——”

他说到一半就想到，没准对方还真的是从大门走进来的，恼火地停住了。

一个想法掠过他的脑海，Solo说，“你说他在邮件里提到了我？你能把那封邮件转发给我吗？”

他的电脑上很快弹出了新邮件通知，Solo点开，那封信很短，只是知会了经纪人表示他已经拿回了他的小说，并再次致歉。电邮地址来自匿名的临时邮箱服务，无法追踪，Solo又扫了一遍，停留在最后那行字。

请转达我对Napoleon Solo先生最真挚的歉意。

“他”知道他，Solo困惑地靠回椅背上，但怎么可能，他自己还是昨天才刚见了Linda拿到书稿——

唯一的解释就是他被跟踪了，对方一路跟踪他到了那个公园里，昨天那个古怪的感觉并不是他在疑神疑鬼。Solo再次困惑，在那时对方明明也可以现身，说明他的意图，为什么对方却放弃了简单的办法，反而大费周章甚至不惜半夜黑入出版社大楼？

不幸的是，他的那个婚姻欺诈计划暂时也没有什么进展，这天唯一的好消息是Illya带回来的，他跟进的那个俄语翻译家的事终于有一点眉目了。

他们三人组中午在一起用餐，Gaby离开去了一趟洗手间，回来时神情变得有点古怪，她坐下，用手捂住嘴咳嗽一声，两位男士都瞟了她一眼。

“亲爱的，”她对Illya甜甜地说，Illya眼角猛地一抽，“你待会还要回办公室对吧，我把我的手袋忘在公司里，你能顺便帮我拿过来吗？”

“我可以——”Solo想开口，Gaby在桌下踢了他一脚，他就闭了嘴，看着Illya走出去。她招手让服务生过来买单，挂在Solo胳膊上嫣然一笑，“我们在附近走一下吧。”不由分说就把他带出去了。

他们一路走到公园附近，天气不错，和暖的风吹拂在他们身上。Solo任着Gaby带着他绕喷水池走了一圈，才说，“现在我能知道发生什么事了吗？”

“那是个暗号，”Gaby头靠在他胳膊上，低声说，“在我小时候，每次我和我妈妈出门，如果感觉有人跟着我们，她就会这么对我说，然后我们就分开走。”

Solo立即懂了，Gaby的父亲是一个核武器专家，Gaby小时候有很长一段时间都在秘密警察的监控下生活。

她说：“你可以说是我小时候的创伤后遗症导致我疑神疑鬼，但我认为有人在跟着我们。不过我们最好先别打草惊蛇。Illya在甩掉尾巴反跟踪方面比你更有办法，我们就寄希望于对方的目标是我和你中的一个吧。”

她赌对了。十分钟之后，他们在路边拦下出租车回办公室，刚上车Gaby身上的手机就响了，她点开，是Illya发给她的邮件。一张照片一点点缓冲出来。那是站在人群中的一个戴着眼镜的男人，面无表情。她点一下，下张角度略有不同，但还是同一张脸。

“我对这张脸没印象，”她把手机给Solo看，吃惊地看着Solo的脸色刷地变得惨白。

“你认识他？”

Solo摇头，“我不认识他，”他慢慢说，“但我见过这张脸。”

他嘴里再度涌起熟悉的烧灼气息，错觉自己仿佛再次回到了那个涌动着火光和暗影的大厅，那人从影子里走出来，一瞬间占有了他所有的注意力，那些魔法再次在他血管里，皮肤底下绵绵密密地爬动，窃窃私语着，告诉他，蛊惑着他，去保护，去——

Solo赫然收回心神，迎向Gaby怪异的目光，才意识到自己已经出了好一会神。

“看来不只是见过那么简单嘛。”她暧昧地说。

 

“识图。”Solo的助理宣布道，听见他们讨论要怎么用一张照片找到一个人就插了一句嘴。她对茫然的Solo解释道：“你可以把一张图丢进搜索引擎里，然后让它帮你找相似的图片，照片，画画，任何东西都行——”

Solo将信将疑，“但那只是对名人才有用吧，也许他就是个无名小卒——”电脑屏幕上已经跳转出搜索的结果，第一个就是那张无动于衷的面孔，那双眼睛平然地透过屏幕直视他。Solo不自觉地吞咽了一下。

“哇，”Gaby也倾身过来看。她点开网页，一目十行地浏览着页面的介绍文字：“事情越来越有趣了，一家会计师事务所的合伙人跟着我们干什么？你什么时候又招惹了这种人？”

也许是上辈子。Solo恨恨地想，他夺过鼠标关闭页面，“好了，现在我们已经知道他不是移民局或别的人，也许他就是路过，你的感觉出错了，他根本不是跟着我们的，这件事不必再提了。”

Gaby瞟了他一眼，视线越过他，往外面走廊看了一眼，眼神就变了。Solo还忙着跟自己这边内心天人交战，没有注意她。“嗯哼，你确定？”她问。

“我确定，”Solo强硬地说：“我现在还有一堆麻烦要解决，我没空去管这种路上遇见的人……”

“呃，Solo先生，”三分钟前刚出去的助理慌慌张张地又回来了：“一位Wolff先生想见你，他没预约但——”

“什么？我不认识什么Wolff——”他的声音在看见已经逼近门口的高大男人时彻底被切断在喉咙里。

“Christian Wolff，注册会计师，进入事务所三年，历任审计经理，审计高级经理，现在是事务所最年轻的合伙人——别瞪我，这都是刚才那个介绍资料上写的，”Gaby说，她现在已经完全转为了看戏模式，甚至还朝那个谨慎地站在门口不动的男人打了个招呼。“我想我们刚刚也算是不那么正式地见过了，Wolff先生。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你同事拍到了我的照片。”Christian Wolff说。

“你闯进了我的办公室。”Solo回答，眼角余光看见外面的员工正探头探脑地窥视，暗自告诫自己要冷静。他也试图表现得更强悍一点，但在对方仅仅是身高都能压你一头的时候想办到这件事不太容易，更要命的是，他还有那么多的困惑，他脑子就像炸开了锅似的，闹哄哄吵成一片根本停不下来：

他认识我吗？他也有那些梦的记忆吗？他知道我的存在有多久了？他到底是打的什么算盘，为什么要在现在，选择在此时此刻现身？所有这些年我从没见过他是因为他在这里吗？……

在那些喧哗的声音底下，还有一个越来越响亮的声音，持续不断地砰砰砰地撞击着Solo的心脏：他眼前的是一个是真人，能说会动还会呼吸喘气的，还是特么直接找上门来的真人！真人！

所以你看，在这么多因素作用下，Solo至多也只能做到色厉内茬而已。

“那部书稿属于我。”Christian Wolff说。他迎向Solo的视线，毫无波动，Solo根本看不透他在想什么，他到底想要从Solo这里得到什么？

“但不代表你就能擅自非法闯入这里。”

男人迟疑了一瞬。“当时看起来像是唯一的选择，我并不想要……干扰你的生活。”

我允诺你我的生命，那个声音这么说，还有那张脸——Solo艰难地吞咽了一下，喉咙里一阵钝痛，像有火在烧燎。那不是他，Solo再次告诫自己，那只是一个属于别人的……梦。

他隔了一会才能以正常的语调开口，“那你也已经拿回你的东西了。”意思就是好走不送。

Christian Wolff没动。异样的尴尬徘徊在房间里，直到Solo就要忍无可忍时，他才低沉地说：“你们的内部网络非常容易侵入。”

“我们是出版机构，我们又不是五角大楼，时刻要提防黑客入侵。”Solo答，心里那一点小火星没提防就翻滚着往上呼呼烧上来，“在你出现之前我们都非常安全。我肯定以后没了你的“不得已为之”的入侵，我们也会一样安全。”

男人木然地看着他，他的讥讽显然对对方一点作用也没有。

“你到底想怎么样？”Solo认输地问，“我不认识你，你也不认识我，我对你想干什么也不感兴趣，我现在的麻烦已经够多了——”

“你的员工在内部论坛上讨论你的事，”Christian Wolff说，“他们打赌你会怎么做，是会选择离开，还是不择手段地留下，大多数人都选了后一个。我也看了律师文件，了解到你现在的麻烦是怎么回事。”

“就这么短短的时间里，你还真的到处都摸了一遍啊，不用客气，我的隐私当然什么也算不上。”Solo再次没忍住，讽刺道，“多谢关心，我已经在着手解决了。”

“一共有十二个人明确表示愿意和你假结婚帮你摆脱困境。但你还没有任何表示。”

“十五个。”Solo说，说完就想要掐自己一把，他到底是在干什么，这种意气之争根本毫无意义，为什么这个人只是随随便便地站在那里就能弄得他方寸大乱？

他勉强压下不悦，冷淡地说：“当所有人都在讨论这件事时，这就已经变成一个闹剧而不是一个可行计划了。但还是谢谢你的关心，还有更多你违法侵犯他人隐私的事实要告诉我的吗？”

“把它算成十六个。”

“什么？”

“你可以把那个数字增加到十六个。”Christian Wolff说，Solo迷茫地看着他。

“什么——什么？！”他脸上猛地涌起一阵热流，Solo按紧了桌面，控制着自己，但他控制不了的是自己的声音：“你特么在开什么玩笑？！”

“我从不开玩笑。”Christian Wolff说，“我不是你们出版社内部人员，没人认识我。我是可行的选项。”

“确实没人认识你，包括我！”Solo嘶声说，他深吸一口气，胸口如火烧灼的刺痛几乎穿透他皮肉，“谁特么给你的权利，在过去的三十多年里一点声息，一点预兆都没有，现在你就这么直接走进来，然后跟我说——”

“你认识我。”Christian Wolff说。Solo抬眼瞪向他，他现在的表情一定很可怕，但对方连眼也没眨一下，说道：“你知道你认识我。”

“我不——”Solo咬牙，切断了语句，那无名的愤怒几乎淹没了他，他能感觉自己的手在愤怒中颤抖。

“我一直想要揍你，每次你这么理所当然地说了什么或又做了什么的时候，”足足过了一分钟，Solo才再次开口，声调在极力的压抑下扭曲，“就照着你的脸，狠狠地给你几拳。”但“他”办不到，在魔法的约束下，“他”根本没办法动一点恶念或加诸一丝一毫的伤害于那人。

Christian Wolff都没有变一下脸色。“那现在你可以了。”

他甚至向前走了一步，缩短了他们之间的距离，Solo还没反应过来，他已经抓住了他的手，一股热辣辣的灼痛从他们肌肤相触的瞬间延伸开来，Solo吃痛地嘶声，他差点以为是那魔法又回来了，反射性地想把他挥开，但对方紧握着他不放，还得寸进尺抓握住了他另一边的手臂。

他们贴近得几乎呼吸相闻，Solo不由自主地又吞咽了一下，那双无情无绪的棕色眼眸转动了一下，眼睫微垂，从他的脸上扫过去。Solo忍不住又舔了舔唇，只是这样一个细微的动作，便感觉那如有实体的视线落在自己嘴唇上，然后不动了。

“我——”Solo开口说，那句话永远也没机会说完了，Christian向前吻住他，Solo抓住他的肩膀，将他拽向自己，他们俩就那么跌跌撞撞地一个往前一个后退，Solo都不知道对方是怎么绕过了桌子，只知道下一秒他们俩已经乱七八糟地扭倒在他那张昂贵的人体工学座椅上，他急切地迎合如狂风暴雨般压下来的亲吻，两只手则狂乱地撕拽着对方的衣服——

“咳咳！咳！”

Gaby站在他办公室门口，看起来正努力忍着不要笑。Solo眨了眨眼，仿佛如梦初醒，他愣愣地看着她，她也似笑非笑地看回来。

“你还记得你的办公室这一面墙是透明的吧。”她说，Solo的目光随着她的动作望向外间，就好像才发现那外面还有一堆人，Christian 也从他身上移开了，Solo努力不要去看他。

他们俩各自整理一下，Solo想要站起来，却又嘶了一声。这一移动他才感觉到右脚脚腕一阵钻心的痛，疼得他五官移位。

Christian伸手扶了他一下，让他坐回去。他蹲下去低头检查Solo的脚踝，牢牢握住他的脚不让他乱动。“它肿起来了。”他说，Solo也想起来了，一定是他们刚才那一番动作，那个异于常人的扭曲程度，结果就是他把脚给扭了。

真是最令人尴尬的扭伤原因之一。最要命的是，在这么一出热情似火的迎合之后，现在他可还怎么继续对那家伙说那些愤怒的拒绝声明。

Christian这时也抬起头来看着他，Solo大囧，他现在这个半蹲在他身前的姿势，就像是——

“问我。”Christian说。

Solo瞪着他，他居然还敢继续提。

“别给我——”

“向我求婚，”Christian打断他，冷静又笃定，“然后我会接受。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

办公桌后面的那个中年男人来回地看着眼前的这两个人，不得已地清清嗓子。

“通常，来到这间办公室里的，咳，伴侣，”他说，“都会抓紧每一秒钟，用尽一切办法来向我证明，他们爱得如胶似漆。无法离开对方。”

他又等了等，还是没人开口。“所以，没有类似的声明吗？比如你们是如何深爱着对方多年，少了对方生命就不再完整，之类的？”

“我们才刚刚相遇三天。”他面前左侧的男子说。

“这个嘛，”中年人挠了挠脸，迂回地说：“两个人的感情是否深厚也不一定看时间长短——”

“我知道他即将被遣返，”那个男子继续说，他身边的英俊男子拉长着一张脸，一副听天由命随便他去的模样。“所以我提出了这个解决办法，我们结婚，然后他就能留下来了。”

中年人叹了口气。“Chris，你这样会让我很难做。”他说。

Christian Wolff不答，他的未来配偶则总算有了点表情了：“你们认识？”

“没错，我们认识，当你未婚夫还是个小屁孩时，我每天的任务就是狠狠把他打趴下，而他会一直一直重新爬起来，哪怕手骨折了都不肯认输。”中年人说，他饶有兴致地看着那个看起来就一副精英派头的男人眼神顿时变得冰冷了。

“我还以为成年人殴打小孩是违法的，是一种虐待行为。”他冷冷地说。

“法律，哈，”中年人愉快地说，“在现实世界里，多的是法律手不能及的地方，不是吗，Solo先生？就比如眼下。”

Chris警示地瞄向他，他讪笑了一下，收拢起桌上的文件，丢进抽屉里去。“好吧，我今天进来之前并不知道是你，所以今天的面谈我们就这么算了吧，我足够了解你，你从不也没有必要在这种事上说谎，但后面该走的流程还是会有。我会申请回避，让其他人接手。不过算我拜托你们，以后就请不要让Chris来主导对话了。”

他看着他们俩起身，又补充了一句：“还有，Chris，你知道今天的事我必须告诉上校，最好是你先和他说会比较好。”

 

他们一直走到了街上，Solo才问：“上校？”

“我父亲。”Chris答，他不露痕迹地为Solo挡开身前的人流，Solo的脚踝扭伤还没好完全，仍然不能过度用力，拄着单拐慢慢走着。“我还以为你已经调查清楚我的事了。我以为这会是你做的第一件事。”

他猜对了，只可惜Solo雇佣的那名私人侦探的效率和Chris相比实在差得太远，到现在还没有把调查结果拿出来。Solo说：“可惜我现在行动不良，没办法潜入你的事务所去东翻西找，所以不如你来告诉我好了。你的家里人会是麻烦吗？”

“他们不会有什么问题。”Chris保证道，“不过他说得对，我需要在结婚之前当面告诉我父亲这件事。这个周末我会回去一趟。”

他继续向前走，却因为身边的人突兀地停下脚步而回头看，Solo一脸不可思议。“当你说‘我’，你指的是‘我们’吧。”

“当然不是，”Chris说：“为什么我会想要你去？你并不想去。”

Solo顿时无力扶额。

“在这件事上，我想不想并不重要，我需要去见你家人。”他说，但从Chris的反应上看，后者并没有理解这一必要性。“如果我们要开始干这事，我们就得在所有人面前演好一对。”这也是在办公室那出措手不及的反客为主式求婚之后，他们临时达成的协议：Chris会帮助他假结婚，并在未来的三年里全力配合他维持婚姻的假象，除此之外，彼此之间没有任何权利或义务。

听起来就像一个单方面的剥削压榨，但Solo并不觉得自己需要因此愧疚。想想过去那三十年里每一个不得安宁的夜晚，这是Solo应得的。

Chris说：“我们不必演，所有认识我的人都知道我不喜欢肢体接触。我不喜欢别人碰我。”

Solo哈了一声，表示这个笑话很好笑，在办公室里先动手（嘴）的人可不是他。

“不管怎么说，如果做戏就做全套，我才不要就因为这一件事被人抓住。”他道，不容分说，“就这么决定了，这个周末我们会一起回去见你家人。”

他转身去拦出租，Chris为他拉开车门，帮他上了车，Solo看他似乎还有话要说，便耐心地等了一下，但Chris最终什么也没说。

“那就到时候见了。”Solo说，示意他松手，又转头对司机报出出版社地址。

 

他回到出版社时，他的助理迎上来，告诉他之前他交待寄到新地址的那些东西已经送过去了，还有私家侦探提交的调查报告也已经在他桌上了。

在等待咖啡的间隙，Solo便抽空翻起了那份报告。薄薄的几页纸，简单地列举了如下事实：他想要调查的这个人是谁，从哪里来，哪一年在什么地方做了什么，证明人是谁。

Christian Wolff出身普通家庭，父亲是一名陆军退役上校，母亲是一名小学教师。在他十岁的时候被诊断为轻度自闭症，如今依然在规律地见他的治疗医生。因为对长子的教育问题产生了严重分歧，Wolff夫妻不久后离了婚，那之后他在他父亲身边长大，并进入军队。退伍后他重返校园获得了博士学位，并进入会计事务所工作。他的秘书还有其他同事形容他性情孤僻古怪，但非常有能力。他没有亲近的朋友，和同事的接触仅限于工作，也从来不把任何个人私事交给他的秘书处理。有时候他会毫无理由地消失数周甚至数月，其他合伙人默许了这一行为。他还有一个弟弟，现在和他的父亲生活在一起。他的母亲好几年前就已经病故了。

在整份人生简历中唯一缺失的是他离开学校成为会计师之前那一段时间，整整两年，没人知道他在哪里做了什么，他自己也从没对别人提起。

Solo把报告放下，他需要一点时间好好消化这些信息。

门上传来一声轻叩，Gaby半倚在门边，得到他点头示意后走进来，一边关上门一边问：“怎么样？”她问的是移民局的会面。

“很好，”Solo说，他犹豫了一下，把那份报告递给她。作为自己众所周知的工作搭档及好友，将来的审查难免也会牵扯到Gaby，还是现在让她完全了解情况比较稳当。

Gaby快速浏览了一遍，没有说话。Solo说：“如何？”

“说实话吗？”她说：“好吧，从这些情况看，他越来越像是一个完美的人选：没人会怀疑像这样一个年薪百万美元的专业人士会为了金钱跟你假结婚。他的孤僻个性还有自闭症都能做为你们为什么之前从没提起对方或出现在对方的工作场合的借口。”

“但是？”

“但，”Gaby说：“他完全不是你一开始想要的那种能牢牢控制的人，更像是反过来。”

Solo脸色一变，Gaby说了下去，“你控制不了他，我怀疑你甚至都控制不了你自己。”

“这不是一段浪漫关系，”Solo说，“我跟你保证我不会关起门就扑到他身上去。”

Gaby噗嗤笑了，她歪歪头，示意他那面玻璃墙，就算是Solo也不由脸一热，“不会有下一次了。”

“我可没有说这有什么不好。”Gaby说，“至少现在所有人都相信你确实和你的未婚夫爱得难分难舍了。”

“这不是一段浪漫关系，”Solo恼羞成怒地重复，“我们有协议，除了配合彼此维持婚姻的假象，我们不会有任何私人亲密关系。”


	6. Chapter 6

电梯门开启，抱了一箱文件的小助理连忙踏进去，转身面对按键却腾不出手去按下要去的楼层，正着急忙乱，身后那个在她进来之前就在电梯里的男人开口说：“哪一层？”

她报了楼层，又道谢，那个男人不甚在意地掠过一眼她怀中的纸箱，最上面一叠宣传折页还散发着新鲜油墨香，“我喜欢你们出版社，不知道你们也参加了这次展会。”他说，她回以微笑，“我能拿一张吗？”

“当然可以。”助理说，对方拿走一张，她的楼层也到了，匆匆抱着纸箱一路小跑过去。在她身后电梯门发出一声轻响又合上了。

但她不知道的是，电梯上了一层之后，那个男人就走出了电梯，转而从楼梯走下来，他耐心站在楼道里等着，直到走廊那头传来急促的小碎步，然后又停下，他又多等了几秒，直到走廊里一点声音都没有了才走出去，走到一间房门前，掏出房卡开门进去。

房间客厅已经有了一个男人，对着桌上一部笔记本电脑在敲击着，在电脑屏幕中的，正是刚刚才同电梯的年轻女子。

“暂时没发现什么异常。”他对后来的这个人说，起身让出位置。男人按了一下键盘，画面同步有了声音。

女子正在和坐在书桌前的一个男人说着话，时不时在本子上快速记着什么，直到男人笑着伸手按住她的本子。

“你没必要记住所有的事，记住，最重要的是别紧张，”男人说，连语调都温柔迷人得不像话。“你只需要完成介绍作家出场这部分就好，我相信你，不会有问题的。”

“我知道，但是……”助理说，她低着头，又悄悄朝上看了自己的上司一眼。男人摸索着一边的拐杖站起来，她扶了他一把，他没拒绝。这边的男人则无意义地哼了一声。

“你总说你想做的是更重要的工作，这就是你的机会。”那边的男人还在循循善诱，“难道你下一个五年还想继续当我的助理？”

“当然不想，但我想要的是编辑的工作。”她大着胆子回答。男人笑了。

“一点一点来，先做好这件事，等我休假回来我们再讨论。”他拿起宣传折页看了看，留意到她一脸好奇，“又怎么了？”

“我从没见你休过假，”她说：“这次是因为和Wolff先生的蜜月吗？可是我以为度蜜月至少要以一周以上。”

“我想那要看具体的对象吧。”男人随意地答道。

这边的人皱起眉头，他按了几个键，切换到其他界面，画面中的房间布置和格局显示出还是同一个房间，快进的画面上，房间里的男人时不时站起来去开门，他的访客林林总总，以女性居多。一个女人甚至出现了好几次，最后一次，男人把她送出去，亲密地贴面吻告别。

他暂停了画面，放大那两张几乎贴在一起的脸，面无表情地盯了一会，然后拿起了一边的手机，拨出了一个号码。

“嗨，我是Braxton，好久不见，我正好经过今年展会，想着顺便来凑一下热闹，你认识UNCLE的人吗，我有一个朋友对他们很感兴趣……”

 

Solo一整天都觉得有点古怪。是那种似曾相识的正被人窥视的感觉，哪怕他独自在房间里，那种怪异感也仍然挥之不去。

在招待酒会上他找了个机会把这个告诉了Gaby，她靠向他咬耳朵，“现在也还是？不会是你的未婚夫又来了吧？你有问他吗？”她倚在他肩膀上，从外人看来就是亲昵无间的耳鬓厮磨，眼睛警觉地朝他身后四周扫了一圈。“我没发现什么不对的人，是不是你太累了，所以精神紧张？”

“我不确定，”Solo老实说，“而且——”

他们的对话因为一个出版同行的加入而不得不中断，那人向他们介绍了一个朋友，双方客套了几句，Solo便找了个借口走开了。他进洗手间洗了把脸，反思自己是不是过于受害幻想了，也许就像Gaby说的，他这阵子事情太多，精神太紧绷了。也许他应该趁着这个休假，好好调整一下。

他关掉水龙头，擦了擦手，正想拿起拐杖准备离开，洗手间的门又开了，一个人闪进来，Solo耳尖听见咔嚓一声，他佯装不觉，继续低手整理领带，垂着眼睛从镜子反射看着那个逼近过来的男人。

“你和那个会计师是什么关系？”

Solo慢吞吞地顺了一下自己的领带，才抬起眼睛微微一笑，“什么意思？”话音未落已经抓起拐杖朝后一记横扫，那人痛呼出声，一把手枪撞飞到对面墙上，滑出老远。

那人看了看地上的枪，又看看他，反手从身后抽出一把匕首，Solo一手支撑在台面，一手抓住拐杖做了个格挡，再猛往回抽，以前端突刺对方咽喉，一击即中。那人捂住喉咙向后退了一步，又被他从后补抽了一记后脑勺，当即扑地。

Solo走过去，用拐杖把枪挑得更远一些，才挨近打量这个袭击者，戳了几下确定对方彻底不省人事后，他拿出了手机。

 

Gaby分开围观的人群，走到近前时正好听见Solo在对警察陈述事情发生的经过，她等到警察离开，走过去拿起拐杖递给他，又伸给他一只胳膊。Solo笑着挽住她。

“我从没听你说过你还在击剑队待过。”她说，Solo做了个鬼脸。

“年轻时为了证明自己，之类的吧。”那都是他中学时代的事，久远得跟上辈子差不多。

“证明？证明什么？”

证明自己不是那个人，但真的加入后发现自己并没有想象中那么得心应手时他又莫名其妙地不高兴起来，恶性循环的结果就是他实打实地待了三年，而最讨厌的莫过于还要在每天梦里和另一个人相比较。

“总之，我并没有自己想象中那么擅长这件事。”Solo草草结束了这个话题。两个医护人员推着那个昏迷的袭击者从他们身边过去，Gaby说，“那就是你的神秘窥视者？他是什么人？为什么会找上你？”

“我不知道，我这辈子都没见过那张脸，真心希望以后也不用看见了。”Solo说。

他们正走回酒店，有人在后面叫了他们一声，是之前那个在酒会认识的家伙，Solo记得他的名字是Bryce还是什么，他一边摆弄自己手里的手机，一边眼也不抬地说，“从安全角度，你也许最好不要回酒店房间，你自己的公寓也不太安全，还有你也是，Teller小姐，我建议两位至少近期内换个更隐蔽更安全的居所。”

“对不起，但我不认为——”Solo说，他的手机在这时响了，是Chris，他谨慎地又看了看眼前的男子，没有立即接起，而是按掉了。另一道铃声几乎立即响起，那人翻了个白眼，接了电话。

“他很好，就好好地站在我面前呢。我怎么知道他为什么不接你电话，也许和他身边的女性朋友有关……好，我知道了，我会帮他们安排地方的。”他挂断电话，又冲这边的两人招了招手。“好了，两位，跟我走吧。”

两个人都没动，Solo说：“抱歉，但你到底是什么人？”

那人恍然大悟，再次露出那个假惺惺的笑：“哦，对，刚才忘记说了，我是Chris的弟弟。”

Solo本来以为他说的安排地方指的是离开这里，但他们跟着Braxton绕了一圈，又回到了同一个酒店，电梯门打开，还是同一层楼。当他们停在Solo原来房间的隔壁时，Solo实在忍不住了：

“这是……你是在监视我吗？”

Braxton满不在乎地耸肩，他打开房门，示意他们进去。桌上那部电脑还在显示着另一个房间的画面。

Braxton解释道：“在Chris和你接触之后，Justine发现在你们出版社附近出现了一些不太友善的面孔，他不想打草惊蛇，所以请我来帮个忙。”

“好吧，”Solo半信半疑，“但Chris现在又在哪里？那个人说的会计师，就是指Chris吗？”

“那个人找上你时，有跟你说什么吗？”他反问道。

“只问我和那个会计师是什么关系，”Solo说：“为什么那人要找他？Chris现在有危险吗？”

“一些陈年旧事罢了，”Braxton说：“Chris很快就能搞定，耽误不了你们俩回去的航班。我还得赶着去别的地方，两位请自便，客房服务建议就别用了，我的人很快就过来，外卖可以请他们代劳，不需要？随便吧。”

他真的就那么走了。留下他们俩面面相觑，Gaby先笑出了声。“天啊，我还以为来到美国我就能永远和这种事告别了呢。看来你招惹了一个相当棘手的人物啊。”

作为当事人，Solo实在没办法像她那样迅速乐观起来。他把卧室让给了Gaby，自己爬上沙发，开着静音的电视查看新闻，不知不觉就睡了过去。

那股熟悉的被人观看的异样感让Solo再次惊醒时，他睁眼便看见Chris站在自己面前。

“这特么——”他失声咒骂道，捂住自己狂跳不已的心脏，坐了起来瞪着对方。“你就不能正常出现一次吗？”

“Braxton告诉我你们在这里。”Chris说，“你还好吗？”

Solo闻言又白了他一眼。“我很好，但你没别的要说吗？我看了新闻。”午夜新闻插播了一条嫌犯逃逸消息，那个袭击他的人被送到医院就不见了，警方怀疑是被同伙搭救走，正在全城缉捕嫌疑人。

“我会在之后的新闻里看见某处说发现了一具无名尸体吗？”Solo问，没有回答。“这到底是怎么回事？Chris，我非常不喜欢被这样蒙在鼓里——”

他的话音消失于Chris忽然靠过来抱住了他，Solo一下子忘了自己要说什么，脑子里只剩下搁在他肩膀上那个沉沉的重量。

“这是你逃避回答的方式吗？”过了一会，Solo问，还是没有回答，“因为这个办法真的一点也不高明。”

Chris还是没说话，Solo甚至怀疑他有没有在听，他就这么固执地一声不吭地抱着他一动不动，好像怕一松手Solo就要消失了。Solo叹了口气。“好吧，我明白了，你不想谈。但我很困了，我能继续睡觉吗？”

还是没有回答。Solo看着近在眼前这颗顽固不化的脑袋，再次无声叹息。他不知道该怎么办，Gaby是对的，他根本拿Chris一点办法也没有。

房间一侧有细碎声音，他转过去，Gaby正靠在门边，抱着胳膊也不知道已经围观了多久。

“不是一段浪漫关系，哈？”Gaby深思着说，“我在想，要是我每次逮住你口是心非、自相矛盾就勒索你一笔封口费，用不了多久我就能攒够养老钱提前退休了。”

她摆摆手，示意他们继续就走回卧室去，关门前又补了一句：“如果我醒过来看见你们俩衣衫不整地滚在一起，那我就真的会问你要精神损失费了。”


	7. Chapter 7

客厅里那部米白色电话发出尖锐铃声，划破这个安静的早晨时，Ray King正在厨房里洗碗。在他长达三十年的婚姻关系中，他很早就发现了一个秘密，即当丈夫的多花点时间在家务活上，对家庭和睦有着十分正面的效用。

他接过妻子递过来的盘子，擦干放入餐具架上，同时听见他儿子过去接起了电话，说了几句后扬声道：“爸，是你的电话。局里来的。”

Ray擦了擦手，走了出去。电话是Medina探员打来的，他最得力的手下在电话那头第一句就没头没脑地说，“头儿，那家伙又出现了！”

“等等，你在说什么？”Ray说，“什么家伙？”

“你还记得Francis Silverberg的案子吗？”

Ray 不由抓紧了话筒，他稳了稳神，拉过一把椅子坐下，才听Medina继续往下说。

昨晚早些时候，有人报警，声称发生了一桩持枪抢劫案，警方很快去处理了。负责的警员将嫌疑人信息输入系统，发现他和他们之前的一个案子有关，就通知了她。

“我本来想先去确认过才告诉你的，”Medina说，“但刚刚我才得到消息，那个受伤的嫌犯在昨天送去医院途中就被人劫走了。警方认为是同伙所为，但我觉得是那个家伙，他从没放弃过为Francis Silverberg复仇。”

在每个人的一生中，都有一些重大得足以改变命运的转折点，但大多数人都只是浑浑噩噩地任其过去而毫无知觉。Ray King也有那么一个时刻，不同的是，他是大睁着眼睛看着它发生，即使过去了这么多年，每一个画面都还刻印在他的脑子里。

Francis Silverberg就是那个时刻的名字。他不算什么好人，但也不是十恶不赦之徒，充其量只是一个胆小慎微的会计，为甘比诺家族兢兢业业地工作，直到他被关入牢里。像Francis 这样的人都很明白，对他服务的那些人来说，忠诚与否其实并不重要，重要的是他们是否有合理的理由怀疑你对警察告了密。Francis做了一个当时看来非常明智的选择，他选择交易，加入证人保护计划，从此改换身份，抹去前半生的一切，只为了生存下去。

就这样，Francis服刑、出狱，在世界上某个不为人知的角落无声无息地过着他的退休生活，他也本该继续无声无息地活到老死。但事情出了岔子，也许是Francis自己没有守住规矩，也许是别的地方走漏了消息，某一天，Francis被人发现抛尸河中，尸检结果证实他生前还遭遇了长时间的骇人听闻的酷刑折磨。

那也是Medina作为财政部一个初出茅庐的菜鸟探员跟着Ray King办的第一个案子。他们监听了六个月，基本锁定了谋杀嫌疑人，但在最后实施抓捕行动前，有人快了他们一步，就在他们眼前对那些人下手了。

事后警方在案发现场发现，包括小托尼·甘比诺在内的和Francis之死有关的七个人，在十分钟内就被解决了。对方使用的是在场黑帮的枪械，每个人都是一枪爆头，小托尼则是被重物击打致死。

这并非结束。又过了三年，另一个参与过谋杀案的嫌疑人，当时侥幸不在场而逃过一劫，在小托尼死后选择和警察合作，同样加入证人保护计划。在他刑满出狱的第二天，有人在一条小巷里发现了他的尸体，同样是一枪爆头，马路对面的监控镜头只拍到一个一闪而过的模糊人影，警方无法查出究竟是什么人干的。但Ray知道。

这是一系列精心策划的复仇行动，他们的对手不但冷静高效，而且极有耐心，誓不解决所有相关人士都不会罢手。

“如果这一次真的是他，那家伙估计现在都已经变成尸体了。我们又一次慢了一步。”Medina说，她语气有点恼火，Ray能理解她的心情，这么多年，这个案子一直是他们俩的心头刺。他们一直被那个人远远地甩在身后，甚至连一点确凿能追踪到对方的线索都没有。

他让她先别那么快下结论，“那个持枪抢劫又是怎么回事？”

“我也看了警员的报告，事情发生在一次出版业酒会上，根据报警的那个出版社编辑的说法，似乎对方是想抢劫他。我想这件事和Francis的案子应该没有关系。警方现在还在全城搜捕，我稍后也会过去看看情况。”

“好，有任何进展就和我联系。还有，把那个编辑的名字和联系方式给我，”Ray说，他在电话本上匆匆记下了那一串数字，挂断电话后就按着拨了出去。

电话很快被接起来，在他表明身份之后，那头一个年轻的女声很歉意地表示，她只是Solo先生的助理，目前她的上司在休婚假中，并不在办公室。她随即给了他另一个私人号码。

Ray拨打那个号码只听到一串忙音，他把电话放下，瞪着空气。直到他儿子叫了他好几声才反应过来。

“爸？你还好吗？发生什么事了？”

Ray视线对上他，喉咙里忽然哽住了。在他负责Francis的案子时，他的儿子还只是一个苦恼的大学新生，如今都要开始组建自己的家庭了。他的家人从来不知道，他们曾经只有毫厘之差就会永远失去他。

你是个好父亲吗，Raymond King？

那个人当时这样问，就算过了这么些年，Ray也还是没明白他当时为什么会问这个问题，为什么他会决定放过自己。但毫无疑问，那天是Ray的幸运日，就在他以为自己难逃一死时，那个隐身于阴影中的杀手放过了他。

当命运从你身边呼啸而过，你最好能看清它，看清楚那些对你来说真正重要的东西。Ray就是这么做的，他抓住了从那个人枪口漏下的第二次机会，成了一个好探员，一个好丈夫，还有，一个好父亲，而他从未后悔过。

 

Ray拨打他的电话而只得到忙音时，Solo正在飞机上，对过去发生以及未来即将发生的一切都一无所知。

他翻着一份助理为他整理好的材料，内容是下一次移民局会面可能会涉及的问题。在他身边，Chris正安静地在笔记本电脑上回复着一封邮件。

昨天的最后，Solo还是勉强在沙发上又睡了几个小时，Chris则坐在他对面，在电脑上不知道忙着什么，Solo怀疑他整晚都没睡。今天早上在酒店里醒过来之后，Solo本想继续追问昨天的事情，但Chris只回答了他一句：“有些事你不知道对你来说会更好。”Solo也只好忿忿地闭上了嘴。这一路上，他们都处于这种冷冰冰的气氛下，近于某种心照不宣的冷战。

令Solo更恼火的是，Chris没准还非常欢迎这种冷漠对峙，反正对他来说都没差别。

“我们最好讨论一下这些问题，”他忍了忍，还是开口说，“不管你怎么说，事实上，我确实对你的情况一无所知，下次会面之前，我们最好还是尽快补上这些……基本的了解。”

“你想知道什么？”Chris问，他收起了电脑，转头看过来。他的态度起码还是配合的。Solo耸肩。

“一些必要的细节，比如，”他从那个单子上随便挑了一个：“你是否有食物过敏？宠物？喜欢的球队？”

Chris一律摇头，Solo于是划掉那几道题，一边继续往下看，“好吧，家人，过，哦，这个问题确实需要我们先讨论一下，我们结婚后会住在哪里？鉴于你在这件事里实际上已经提供了相当大的帮忙，我想这次就该轮到我让步了，我搬过去你的地方应该没有什么不方便的地方吧？”

Chris目光轻微闪动，“你已经拿到了私家侦探的调查结果。”

“你是说你的自闭症？没错，我是读到了那部分。”Solo说，“顺便说，下次你跟别人求婚前，最好先告诉对方你有这一点小小的社交障碍还有表达障碍，免得别人会误会你傲慢自大冷漠无情。”

一如既往，他的讥讽依旧还是没什么用，Chris说：“我不觉得还有下一次。我不适合，”注意到Solo瞬间微妙起来的神情，他停了停，很谨慎地换了更委婉些的说法：“我不擅长人际交往。”

至少他的自我认知还是挺准确的。Solo轻哼了声，“这一点我已经非常了解了。”


	8. Chapter 8

Chris看着Solo低头继续翻看着那份问题清单，不知道是不是他的错觉，原本徘徊他们之间的那点冷冰冰似乎消失了，Solo的态度也有了些许软化，不再连标点符号都带着明显的火药味。Chris并不明白原因，但他更不愿意Solo板着一张脸对他。

“那天那个人说的训练，也是和这个有关吗？”Solo问，他直接地看着Chris，“听起来并不像是常规的治疗手段。”

Chris迟疑了片刻，他还记得当时Solo的强烈反应。“我父亲认为那些训练能帮助我克服我的问题，我也认同他的决定，我并不认为那是一种虐待行为。”

“但你那时还只是个孩子，”Solo的眉头不自觉紧锁在一起，问题，Chris说得好像他自己是一个需要修正的错误。“像那样的过激疗法很可能带来终身的创伤应激。”

“我父亲相信强者才能在这个残酷的世界上生存下去。”Chris解释说：“我不是说他是对的，但那些训练确实帮助了我，特别是在一些艰难的时刻。”

Solo轻轻皱眉，“听起来你父亲是那种典型的作风强硬的军人，他一定很不喜欢被人挑战自己的权威，特别是来自家庭内部。”

“这些年我们确实有过一些争执，”Chris承认，“即使现在，他对我去见治疗医师也很不以为然。”

不难想象在这样的家庭，Chris的童年会是什么样。“所以我应该表现得更柔顺更讨人喜欢一点才有可能讨得他欢心咯？你父亲听说你要带一个未婚夫回家，是什么反应？”

“他只是说知道了。”

Solo似笑非笑地瞄了他一眼，那个眼神把Chris的心勾动得轻轻一颤。

“就这样？没问为什么你从没提起过我的存在？或试着把我前半辈子都挖出来审视一遍？”

“他说很期待见到你本人。”Chris说，“别担心，他并不是那种会对别人抱有先入为主观念的人。”

Solo挑眉，并不相信，Chris不知该怎么为自己的父亲辩解，幸好Solo也跳过了这个话题，继续往下问一些诸如喜欢的颜色、身上的纹身是什么图案之类毫无意义的问题。

“为什么他们会问这样的问题？”当Solo读到他们睡觉各自睡在床的哪边那一题，Chris打断他，“这些难道不是个人隐私吗？”

Solo被他逗笑了，“亲爱的，”他拖着声音说，“当你选择为了某种个人原因站在国家机器的对立面，我们的个人隐私就什么都不是了。当然了，要是我们足够走运的话，他们也许就问一些常规的问题，比如我们怎么支付开销账单，吵架了谁去睡沙发之类。很显然，我是绝对不会睡沙发的。”

“……我有一张非常好的沙发。”Chris答道，Solo眼中笑意加深，他便又改了口：“我们有一张非常舒适的沙发。”

孺子可教也，Solo赞赏地拍拍他，并带着笑朝着Chris靠过来一点。Chris正不解其意，他已经伸手过来拉正了Chris歪了的领带，Chris忽然忘了要怎么呼吸。Solo慢条斯理地又给他拉紧一点，抬眼淡淡瞟了Chris一下，这才松手，好整以暇地坐正回去。

“你通过了，我觉得我们这也准备得差不多了。”Solo宣布道，将那份清单拍在他身上。Chris眼睁睁地看着他从包里摸出眼罩戴上，嘴角还挂着那一丝得意洋洋的笑容，终于迟钝地意识到自己是被调戏了。Solo可没有那么容易就忘记了他们之前的对峙。

但他也只能把Solo面前的桌板收起，好让他睡得更舒服点。那个清单飘落下来，Chris一一捡起来，他的目光落在那个清单最顶上的问题，不知道是有意或无意，Solo刚好就跳过了那几个问题。

你们第一次见面是在什么时候？当时你对对方是什么感觉？

Chris顿了顿，将它收好，他靠回椅背上，也闭上了眼睛。

他几乎是立即就沉陷入梦，那团火焰从黑暗深处腾起，带起一阵熟悉的热意。火焰的影子在墙上狂乱地舞动，魔法的气息无处不在，在他潜意识底下窃窃私语，蛊惑着，诱哄着他相信。相信这是他应得的命运。

那个青年就站在命运的另一端，更年轻，眼中也带着更多骄傲，哪怕是赤裸着胸膛，半跪在他身前，也丝毫没有半分屈服于人的自觉，那双眼中反射着跳跃的火光，就好像在挑衅Chris敢不敢，挑衅他是否有那个资格令他臣服，从此成为他的剑士。

Chris双手举起了那把剑，将它直直插入了他的胸口，在魔法的助力下，以千钧之力刺穿皮肉，穿透心脏、骨头，直透后背。

他恍惚听见什么人在他们周围喊着，于是再次用力拔出了剑，青年几乎被这股力道带得向前扑倒，但仪式助手拖住了他，将他定在原地。他胸前伤口以令人惊奇的速度愈合，那点血迹几乎可以忽略不计。

周围的候补剑士们都高声欢呼起来，一一上前恭贺着他们的前首席——如今正式成为了御剑士的一员，青年垂着头，轻轻喘气，他按了按胸口那个已经消失的创口，似乎也有点惊讶。然后他抬起头，看向Chris。他的眼眸闪亮，魔法的火光在那里灼热燃烧。

Chris沉默地将剑递还给他，他们的指尖不经意地碰在一起，青年低喘一声，像被烫到一样快速收回手去。他甩了甩头，眨了眨眼睛，奇异地盯着Chris看。

有趣，他低声说，以手指划过剑身，感受其中魔法的力量，剑发出轻微的铮鸣，连Chris都能感觉到熔炉四壁那些圣灵魔法与之共鸣的回响。

青年微笑起来，踌躇满志地转向了他。那双明亮的眼睛里依旧带着骄傲，但已经被更加奇妙的闪光压下。他望着他，殷切而渴望，跃跃欲试。制约魔法已经起作用了，Chris意识到，如今，保护他，将他的生命列为最先考虑，已经成了对方的本能反应。

不知该对此作何想法，Chris只能沉默地转过身，向外走去。很快，那个轻快的脚步就跟了上来，紧紧相随，声声轻轻落在他心上。

像承诺，像应许，像逃无可逃的命运。

 

Chris猛地惊喘，他睁开眼睛，反射性地扼住了那只伸过来的手，对方发出一声吃痛的抽气。他也看清了Solo带着关切的面孔，下意识地松开了他。

“是我，”Solo懊恼地说，他揉了揉手腕，“我只是想给你盖个毯子。”

Chris低声道歉，他用力深呼吸，心跳如鼓，想让自己冷静下来。Solo看出不对，想替他解开领带，却被Chris再次抓住手，推开了。

“别戏弄我，”Chris低声说，“我不能……”不能区别你的关心到底是真是假。

他们面面相觑片刻，Chris垂下眼睛。“对不起，”他说。

“……我没有想要戏弄你，”Solo说，他叹了口气，捧住了Chris的脸把他转过来，犹豫了一下，温柔地把他揽入怀。Chris埋首入他肩颈，深深吸气。

他的心跳依旧狂乱，几乎要震动另一个人胸膛，那双手臂又将他揽紧了一点，Chris闭上眼，将自己交托给这一个安全的怀抱。


	9. Chapter 9

有时候，Wolff上校会忍不住想，作为父亲，也许是他做错了什么。在二十年前他的儿子第一次被诊断出自闭症时，这个隐隐绰绰的想法就徘徊在他心头，并从此挥之不去。

也许是他们的生活方式，总是不断搬家，必然会给当时还年幼的Chris带来一些影响，不是吗？还有可能是因为他们的养育不当，错误的环境，错误的食物，他在杂志上读到过，确实是有些孩子对食物过敏而引起免疫反应，又或许是他在一开始时就对Chris太严苛了，也许……

但也许永远都只是也许，结果已经铸成，这么多年，所有他咨询过的医生都只能告诉他，在医学上也尚不能完全清楚到底是什么引致的自闭症，也许是遗传，也许是生活方式，也许是其他原因，也就是说任何情况都有可能。

而在另外一些时候，他也会忍不住想，希望自己至少做对了一些事，任何一件让他的儿子能更接近像普通人一样生活的事。

“……怎么说呢，他们坐在一起看起来还是挺讨人喜欢，挺登对的，”他的旧部属在电话那头大大咧咧地说：“你知道的，我每天见多了各色满嘴胡说八道的骗子，至少Chris的那一位，还算是不错，唔，远超平均水准的不错，我当时都直嘀咕Chris到底是从哪里招惹了那么一个美男子。不过，Chris看起来也能镇得住他啦，我看得出来，他们之间是有那么一点火花的。我不觉得他们是假装的，你知道Chris从不说谎。”

但在这么重要的事上，所谓的一点小火花远远不够。Wolff上校谢了对方，挂了电话，看向站在书桌对面的Brax，“你见过那个男人，还有他的同行，那些人对他又有什么说法？”

“不怎么样，公认的唐璜式的花花公子，花边传闻也非常多，在这次出事之前，根本没人认为他会定下来。”Brax说，他父亲翻动着他递过去的那一叠照片，脸色越发难看。“我问过Justine，Chris之前确实从没有接触过他，他们好像就是因为这次事情才碰到一起了。”

“所以你认为他只是在利用Chris？”

“我看不出其他理由啊。他们完全是平行世界的人。”Brax说，“总不可能就这么凑巧这个花花公子忽然就对Chris一见钟情了。反过来倒还有可能——”迎着他父亲的瞪视，他声音越来越小。

“如果他只是在利用Chris，你哥不会看不出。”

“我可不这么想，”Brax说：“对方可是情场老手，谁知道他都，咳，对Chris做了什么。你知道Chris有些时候会有点死脑筋，认准了什么就非要走到底。”

父子俩不约而同地沉默了片刻，直到Brax的手机响了。他接起来应了一声，对他父亲说：“他们到了。”

 

Napoleon Solo真人比在照片中看起来要更高大一点，他并不是那类身形苗条纤瘦的人，体格比起一般人来说都算是健硕，举手投足间即使带着拐杖却又仍然能显得优雅（大概也有几分要归功于那身精良剪裁的高级定制西服）。

他的相貌也比照片里能展现的更英俊动人，每一分面部轮廓都特么跟手工打磨出来一样完美闪亮，就连那头精心打理过的黑发，那总是挂在嘴角的笑意，还有他的口音咬字，都完美得过分，完美得……不可能是真的。

一个过度修饰的时尚型男，一个闪闪发光的假人，Wolff上校这么判定。

但另一方面，他非常恼火地留意到，这个男人对他的儿子确实有非同寻常的影响力。

当上校单刀直入地问及他们相遇以及结婚这个“过分凑巧的”时机，Chris似乎想开口，但Napoleon Solo抬手按在他膝盖上，冲他微微一笑，上校震惊地看着他儿子立即就放弃了，让对方接过这个问题。

“以其说凑巧，更像是走投无路吧。”Solo说，他的坦诚令Wolff上校有些意外，“我必须尽快地结婚才能一了百了地解决我现在的问题。”

“尽管这样，刚认识就立即决定结婚，仍然是太冒险了，不是吗？”上校继续咄咄逼人地说，“你可以有很多选择，为什么是Chris？”

“真相是，我并没有什么选择。”Solo露出一个颇无奈的笑容，又瞟了Chris一眼，眼底带笑，上校费了好大力气才能忍住不冷哼。“你也许也了解你的儿子，当Chris提出要求的时候，并不会给别人留出任何拒绝的余地。”

他说着，又轻轻一笑，明目张胆地捏了捏Chris的手。而Chris，上校至今还记得，当年他母亲任何亲近举动都会让Chris痛苦不堪。即使在这么多年的训练之后，那些痛苦依旧没有减少，Chris承认，他只是更擅长控制和隐藏那些不适了。

但现在，在这个男人的手中，被这么摆布，Chris却像一只鸽子那么安静，沉默驯服，没有一丝一毫想要反抗的意思，温顺得简直令人愤怒。

不止如此，这男人对待Chris的方式，还有他那漫不经心的态度，随随便便的碰触，眼底嘴角时而闪现的笑意，就好像Chris只是一个普通人，好像他可以随便地想怎么对他都可以——所有这些，都让上校无端愤怒。

这男人还没在他的房子里待够二十分钟，他就已经不喜欢他了。

 

“你父亲不喜欢我。”

Chris看了看Solo，他正背对着他打开行李，他的拐杖就靠在一边。“你才刚刚见到他。”

“是这样没错，但他已经决定不喜欢我了，可能就在我们下车那一秒。”Solo拿出他的笔记本，听起来不像抱怨，更像觉得有趣似的。“也许他是你父亲没错，但我知道别人不喜欢我的时候是什么样的，这一点你比不了我。”

Chris没打算和他辩论这一点。

“你兄弟也不喜欢我，他倒是根本都没想藏着。”Solo继续说，手机按键发出轻响，他在检查邮件和未接电话。

“Braxton并没有不喜欢你。”Chris说，“他只是——”

“监控我，然后还指控我招蜂惹蝶，没错，你在这件事上也算是推波助澜了。”Solo对他扬了扬眉，还想继续说，但手机响起来打断了他。他狐疑地看了看那个号码，接了起来。

“是，我是Solo……当然，我没理由不愿意配合……”Chris想要走出去让他打完这个电话，Solo忽然转过来对他做了个口型，等一下，他无声地说。

“对不起，我这边线路不太好，请稍等片刻，好了，”他把通话转为免提，放在他们之间，Chris看着手机屏幕上那串号码，只觉得身体里的血液瞬间凝固了：他这辈子从不会忘记任何一组数字，尤其是这一组。

接下来的对话他几乎都没怎么听，对方几个问题Solo也回答得滴水不漏：不，他不知道对方为什么会找上他，不，对方什么也没说，不，他并没有听说过Francis Silverberg这个名字也不认识任何甘比诺家族的人，他只是个出版人，那天酒店里有几百个出版人，他只是运气不好在错误的时间走进了一间错误的洗手间。很抱歉没能帮上更多忙。

电话一挂断，Solo就盯上了他。“Chris，为什么一个财政部的警探会盯上这么一个普通的抢劫案？你和他打过交道吗？关于他你都知道什么？”

Chris张了张嘴。“Raymond King，属于FinCEN,”他听见自己声音机械地说：“他曾经是负责Francis的探员，那是他的家里电话号码，他和他的妻子住在一起，他的儿子会在周末回家吃饭。”

Solo吸了口气。“哇，”他仅仅发出一个声音，Chris想，这个反应算是不错了，至少他没有立即开始恐慌或拔腿就跑。普通人是会这样做的。

“那么，Francis又是谁？”

“他是一个朋友，曾经是。”Chris喉咙就像忽然闭上了，挤不出话来，十年了，第一次那些话语自他嘴里清清楚楚地发出。他听见自己说：“他因为我而死。”


	10. Chapter 10

Solo有一个合作密切的作家朋友，她曾经对Solo坦白，她成为作家，很大原因是少年时一次运动性失语症的经历。

那是一种很难对没有类似经验的人解释的经历，她当时完全能理解别人的话，但却没法说出来，最基本的日常交流都变得非常困难，感觉就像和世界之间断开了联系。所以当她最终找回了语言，她就再也不能停下来。她觉得自己必须要对这个世界说些什么。

“那种和别人隔绝的孤独感，远超过身体的痛苦。”她告诉Solo，“但最让我受不了的是，我家人和朋友看着我的样子，就好像他们确定我出问题了，他们想要帮忙修补好我，可他们又不知道该怎么办。他们让我觉得自己是破碎的一无是处的东西。”

这一刻，他躺在黑暗里，听着床尾方向Chris几乎轻不可察的呼吸声，忽然就想起了那次对话。Chris之所以开始写作（他还没看到的那部小说），是否也是出于相似的理由。

实际上，Chris也让他联想到某种易碎的事物。虽然这么说有点匪夷所思，但他看着Chris，无法不想到某种柔软的受伤的小动物，特别是他了解了Chris那些沉默寡言、那些突兀言行底下的原因。Chris的自闭症，还有他父亲对他施与的那些训练，都解释了很多事。

致力于把自己当成某种破碎的东西去修补，去强化，这就是Chris的人生。这就是他被他父亲教育形成的模式。

Solo无意对Wolff上校的教育方式做越俎代庖的评判，毕竟家家有本难念的经，但如果能允许他说点什么，大概会是些很粗鲁的话。

这天晚上，Wolff家晚餐桌上气氛几近凝滞。Chris碰都没碰他的食物，所有人都看出了他的情况不对劲，但无论是Wolff上校还是Braxton，没人对此说什么或做什么。

当Chris忽然突兀地站起来离开，Solo也想要跟过去看看，Wolff上校只是冷淡地表示，Chris总是时不时会这样一下，让他自己去就好，言下之意还觉得他太大惊小怪了。Solo被这理所当然惊骇得都不知该说什么好了。

但之后的夜晚，也就是此时此刻，才是真正的煎熬。当他从浴室里出来，发现Chris也已经回来了，还主动从壁橱里拿出另一套被褥铺在地上，直接以行动解决了他们怎么分配床的问题。Solo也就却之不恭了。

他们就像任何两个被迫栖于一个屋檐下的室友那样客客气气地道了晚安。然后Solo就听着Chris一成不变的呼吸声到现在。不管Chris出去干了什么，绝对都无益于缓解他在面对的问题。

Solo对着黑暗吐了口气。从Chris那边的动静，他知道对方也还醒着，也还徘徊在他那存在感十足的低气压里。正因为如此，Solo就更难对此视而不见。

他也不知道该怎么开口问，这不是那种你能随便问出口的问题：你想探讨一下朋友的死给你带来的心理创伤吗？你是因为这样才杀了一屋子黑帮为他复仇吗？很显然那也并没有解决你的问题，所以你打算以后怎么办？

他只能等着Chris自己开口，而如果Chris不愿意谈，他也无计可施。

上次他遇袭后Chris的表现，Solo已经隐约有了个想法，到了飞机上那一出后，他就差不多能确定一件事，即Chris面对焦虑的应对机制非常有问题。他不是想办法去纾解那些挫败和不安，而是试图以强行将其压制下来，一次一次把它压回盖子底下自己消化，结果就是进一步的恶性循环。

这简单粗暴的一套显然就沿袭自他父亲对他的训练方式，现在还没彻底失灵简直是个奇迹。

Solo又睁着眼瞪了一会天花板，那一头的Chris还是直挺挺地躺着，呼吸越发轻浅破碎。Solo叹息着想，这就像眼睁睁看着被人丢弃在路边的小狗，还不自觉地呜咽着向你求助。他就是没有那种铁石心肠。

他从靠近门那一侧滑下了床，放轻脚步走向Chris，Chris一动不动，从窗口射入的光亮勾勒出他的模糊轮廓。他就像一尊雕塑那么无动于衷。

Solo也坐到了地板上，这个姿势对他的脚来说不会带来太多压力。他先攥了一把Chris的毯子，提示他自己的到来，Chris的眼睛沉默地对上他。

“你想谈谈吗？”Solo开口说，黑暗里Chris眼中的微光，令人心生怜惜。“如果是你的治疗医生，他或她会怎么说？”

“因为我什么也不肯跟她说，她建议我也许可以把那些写下来。一个属于我的故事。”

噢，没想到他还真的猜对了。“有用吗？”

“没有。我无法结束那个故事，”Chris平静地陈述道：“因为那个故事没有结束。”

Solo猜他指的肯定不是坐在打字机或电脑前把字打完的那种结束。

“现在我把你也牵扯了进来，你也不得不卷进这些事里。”Chris说，Solo一愣，“是我的错。是我把你拉进来的，我很抱歉，我本来就不应该介入你的生活，我并不想这样，我会处理好它，我只是需要一点时间，只是……”

在他的言语彻底支离破碎之前，Solo摸索着握住了他的前臂，Chris的声音消失了。

“没关系，事情都还在控制当中，不是吗？”Solo顺着他的胳膊又摩挲了两下，Chris又能正常地呼吸了。“再说，如果事情真的到了最坏地步，我们至少还有配偶保密特权呢。”

Chris沙哑地笑了一声，又停了。“对不起。”他哑声说，Solo用力在他胳膊上握了握。

“没关系，”Solo再次说，想了想自己也摇头笑了，“说来讽刺，这恰好就是婚姻会有的样子，互相卷进对方的一团乱里。我们如今真的都在一条船上了。”

他挪动了一下，让自己坐得更舒服点。从他这个角度看过去，Chris在暗影中显得愈发安静苍白。Solo没能忍住，伸手去摸了摸他的脸，然后被指尖的冰冷吓了一跳。Chris无声地朝他的方向靠过来了一点点。

“我——”

“你——”

他们不约而同地开口又停下，“你先说。”Chris道。

“想和我聊一聊你的故事吗？”Chris的身体语言再度转为肉眼可见的僵硬，他立即安抚道：“我是说，你的那本书。我保证不会妄加评判，只会以专业的编辑角度去，呃，提出一些参考意见。”

“……你没有惊讶，对所有这些事。”Chris低声说，听起来既像松了口气又大惑不解。“我做过的那些事，你应该害怕。”

“我猜普通人都会害怕吧。”Solo承认，“但出版业也没有你想象的那么人畜无害，我见过那些真正险恶千钧一发的时刻，也许比你想得要多一点。最重要的，我从五岁就开始习惯了你像个凶险的影子一样出现在我的梦里，你做任何事都不会让我更惊讶了。”这个形容让Chris颤抖了一下，Solo又捏了捏他的手。“总之，我没那么容易被吓到。”

Chris端详他的模样，就好像正用一把度量尺仔仔细细地量过他的每一寸，衡量他是否有半个字虚言。

“我不是‘他’，并不完全是。”他答道，“我也没想要恐吓你的梦境。对不起。”

Solo粲然一笑。“你这个道歉晚了二十多年，不过总好过没有。”他还是第一次这么坦坦荡荡地承认那个梦境中人和自己的关联，让Solo惊奇的是，这似乎比他想象中更容易。

“我，”Chris顿了顿，“我并不排斥那个梦。”他承认得有点羞愧，大概是想到自己对Solo造成了完全相反的影响。“我喜欢它，即使全世界都和我断开了联系，但我还有一个秘密的安全角落可去，一个接近朋友的存在。”

Solo可不会用这么暖的形容来描述他们一开始的关系。但现在说这个就太煞风景了。

“而且还是那么一个漂亮的小东西，对吧。”他道。Chris对他眨了眨眼。

“呃？什么？”

“拜托，别不承认，那可是二十岁的我，这辈子颜值的巅峰，年轻热情，肌肉结实，新鲜水灵得像夏天正盛时灌饱了雨水和太阳热量的小浆果，我本人可是亲身经历过那几年的。”Solo促狭地看着Chris几乎窘迫得都要缩起来了。“一个人春梦里所能有的最好点缀了，不是吗？”

“我……不……”Chris嗫嗫道，完全说不出话来。当Solo俯身向他，他瞬间就彻底静止不动了。Solo一手贴上他胸口，感受底下的激切心跳，微微一笑。

“没关系，”Solo轻声说，“我不介意，只要你别搞混了就行。”

他低头吻下去。一个心跳的间隙之后，Chris分开双唇迎接了他。

 

注：婚姻保密特权（或夫妻沟通特权），保护已婚夫妇之间沟通内容的保密。这种特权适用于民事和刑事案件。当应用时，法院不得强迫一方对配偶在婚姻中有关的保密沟通作证。


	11. Chapter 11

（前方有含糊的肉渣，非插入）

 

别搞混了就行，他这么说，好像这是一件很容易的事。

但Chris看着他，此刻的Solo并不像他平时，他总是打理得一丝不苟的黑发柔软地落在额前，这一层夜晚的滤镜让他整个人至少年轻了五岁或更多，还有那微笑的嘴角，在黑暗中热情炙热地锁定在Chris身上的明亮双眸——

想要分清此刻的现实和彼时的梦境实在是有点难。

Chris心底有一个声音，非常合理地怀疑着，这也许真的只是他一厢情愿的幻想，某种只在凌晨三点才可能实现的美梦。因为，Solo绝无可能这样随意地晃动肩膀，将睡袍滑落，然后轻巧地跨坐在Chris身上，更不可能伸出手小心翼翼又慎而重之地捧住他的脸，就像他是什么易碎品。

那个年长版的现实中的男人，总是从容不迫，游刃有余，总是更知道自己想要什么，不要什么。他的人生样样完美，事事顺利，那是和Chris平行的完美世界。从他们的第一面，他就说得不能更明白，Chris并不是他想要的。

一开始Chris也确实没想要介入Solo的生活，直到他看见那些人讨论Solo的签证问题，还有他的“那个小麻烦”。他们讨论着这事会怎么了结，Solo会怎么做，还有那个假结婚，每个人都讨论着可能性，甚至跃跃欲试想加入这场竞争。

那一瞬间，Chris脑子里有一根弦无声地断了。他觉得恶心，同时怒不可遏：他们怎么敢说那些话，怎么敢有那种妄想，就好像Solo是放在所有人面前的一个大奖，任何人都有机会，去争取他，把他带走，对他做任何事……

但Chris也没比那些人好多少，甚至更糟糕：他明知道自己有那么多无法坦白以告的秘密，明知道自己并非对方的最好选择，但他还是让自己的感情压过了理智，无视了Justine的告诫，利用婚姻这个便利的借口，把那个人偷到了手里。再一次。

但无论他想要什么，这也只是一个梦，因为现实里并没有魔法，也没有所谓的前世今生，更没有那么一个人，永远不会离他而去，永远不会背叛他，永远都会在那里——

一条热情似火的舌头探入他的口中，挑逗着分开他的嘴唇，与他一气纠缠。Chris发出几近哽咽的呻吟，下意识地收紧手臂，拥住身上那具紧贴着他的身躯，如梦初醒。Solo向后撤退一点，不满地拉拽了他的头发一下。

“在这种时候分心可不是好习惯。”Solo语气里带着一点嗔意，Chris定定地看了他一秒，还没来得及懊恼，那惯于逗弄人的眼中又涌上了温柔笑意，他把Chris拽了回去。

他们再次探索着彼此的身体反应，Solo温柔地索求着他的唇舌，Chris任着他长驱直入，放弃了思考，只能专注于每一寸触及肌肤的热度。他的手落在了某处，无意地揉捏起来。Solo发出一声长长的呻吟，头向后仰，却同时把自己更深地送入他怀里，Chris也才意识到自己在做什么。他又满满地抓了一把那弹性极佳的屁股，Solo咬着嘴唇在他身上扭动着，向前挺送胯部。

Chris的阴茎瞬间就硬得不能更硬，他更用力地把Solo按过来，胡乱地在他脸上、脖子上落下亲吻。他身体里涌出巨大的渴切，叫嚣着不够，他还想要更多，但他不知道——就像一道闪电划过他的脑子，Chris探入Solo的内裤下，一把撕碎了这层薄薄的布料，这下再没有多余的东西隔在他的手和那个漂亮的屁股之间了。

Solo闷笑着，发出的咕哝声好像在说“我的天啊”又像是“终于啊”，Chris咬住他的嘴唇。他们的吻变得渴切粗暴，像野兽那么激烈地撕扯，但这还是不够，还是不足以熄灭燃烧在Chris心里的渴望，他再次抓住那个屁股朝自己按过来，在短促地接了个吻后，将Solo推按在他们身下那一团毯子上，随即覆盖上去。

他像野兽那样低吼着，固定住身下还在热情挣动的Solo，在他身上胡乱顶着，原本宽松的睡裤已经变得不那么舒服了，但他根本腾不出手去处理它。幸好Solo比他更知道该怎么做，他抬腿圈住Chris的腰，这个动作中暗含的意味顿时把Chris烧得脑子暂时空白，他根本不知道什么时候自己的裤子就给拉拽下去。Solo的双腿在他身后交叉，把他拉回去，Chris的大脑才再度重启了。

一切都脱出了他所习惯的那种一板一眼的秩序，只是混乱高热的肉体纠缠。他毫无章法地在对方身上、腹部、腿间、股间耸动着，所有的理性都烟消云散，只剩下接近野兽的本能，被原始的情欲驱使着，狂乱地想要更加贴近彼此。他想要更多，无论如何都不够，那种渴望无边无际得让他发疯，他想要从自己的身体里逃出来，钻进对方的躯体里去。

Chris甚至不知道自己是什么时候射出来的，他的高潮似乎无休无止，停不下来，一波一波地爆发，直到他精疲力尽地倒在最接近他的一个温暖的平面上。

当最后那一点情欲的迷雾散去，Chris发现自己还穿着T恤，他的睡裤还有内裤都挂在他一边脚踝上。他自己则像婴儿那样半蜷缩着靠在Solo的腹部，Chris瑟缩了一下，他做了什么？他是不是做错了什么——

一只拇指轻柔地拂过他面颊，Chris吞了吞口水，他看向Solo，对方眼中带着满满的柔情，他的手指穿插入Chris的头发中。

“在这之前我都没想到，被人这样粗暴地压在身上会让我这么性致勃勃呢。”他思索着说，Chris本来已经软下去的阴茎为了那饱含情欲的沙哑嗓音又抽动了一下。“我猜那么多年做那个梦，总会有点，呃，潜移默化的作用。谁能想到，黑暗中的高大男人也能成为性幻想的一种。”

在Chris想清楚前，他已经凑上去，吻住了那微笑的嘴唇，Solo默许了他的渴求。他把Chris拉近。Chris把那碍事的裤子踢开，完全把那具温热躯体搂入怀中。

“我开始知道该怎么对付你的问题了。”在他迷迷糊糊地要坠入梦乡前，他听见Solo这么沉思着说，Chris困倦地抬眼望去，不知这是什么意思，Solo只是笑着又亲了亲他，“没什么，就是个想法。我以后有的是时间去慢慢验证。”

Chris便又闭上眼睛。他把下巴卡在Solo肩膀处的小窝里，决定这里就是自己的位置了。

 

第二天Chris才明白了他话里的意思。其他人，不知怎么的，显然比他更快就搞清楚了。

他比Solo更早起来，到楼下的厨房里准备早餐。没一会Braxton也打着呵欠走进厨房，他还闭着眼，显然是闻着味进来的，等他看清是谁就停了。

“看来今天情绪不错，哈？”他调侃说，Chris纳闷地看了他一下，从餐具架上拿下碟子，Braxton很是自觉地坐到了对面。

“我是说，我之前还在想为什么是他，谢谢，”他对着递到面前的煎饼咕哝，又迅速地朝他哥瞟了一眼。“显然你是有十足的理由。就是下次，动静别那么大，好吗，房子里还住着其他人呢。这老房子隔音真的不怎么样。”

Chris打开冰箱取果汁的动作顿时定住了。他僵着脸回头看Braxton，Braxton回以一个坏笑。

“不过我想老爹大概也不会生气，更可能是百感交集，我们本来都担心你这辈子到死都是处男了——”

门口传来一声重重的咳嗽，Wolff上校走进来，瞪着他的小儿子，他脸色不太好，眼袋浮肿，看起来就像是一夜未眠。Braxton把自己的窃笑藏在杯子后面。


	12. Chapter 12

Solo很幸运地没赶上这个尴尬至极的早餐时间。他姗姗来迟地下楼来时，上校和Braxton已经出门去牧场了，临出门前让Chris如果有时间就看看他们这几年的账本，新雇的那个会计对牧场的一些账目有点搞不清楚。Chris答应了。

他在书房里整理那一堆账本，Solo就找了过来。“嗨，”他倚在门边，“我还在想人去哪里了呢。”

Chris没答话，低头继续挽着袖子，Solo走进来，好奇地看着他面前这一摞。“你今天都要工作吗？”得到一个有点生硬的点头，他就笑了笑，“你不介意我也在这里吧？我可不想自己一个人跑出去然后撞见熊什么的。”

Chris想说这附近早就没有熊了，他也不习惯工作的时候有人在旁边看着。那些话涌到喉头又吞了回去。

“我工作的时候不说话。”他说，觉得这个暗示已经够委婉了。

“我也不是那种工作时喜欢闲聊的类型。”Solo保证道。

但就算Solo远远待在房间的另一头，只是安静地在平板上浏览新闻，Chris还是能够源源不断地感觉到他辐射过来的存在感，他滑动屏幕的动静，看见某个新闻发出的轻哼，就连他不时在椅子里改变姿势，都莫名令人无法忽略的分心。

Chris感觉很困惑，他从没有过像这样一夜缠绵之后的经验。当时一切似乎那么自然，可是在被Braxton指出来之后，Chris发现，他没有任何经验去应对这一切，他该说什么？还有之前他们说好的假结婚协议，现在又该怎么办，他应该主动提出来吗？还是默认一切都照旧？

Solo越是表现得若无其事，他就越是无所适从。Chris瞪着眼前的纸面，意识到他已经足足有五分钟没动也没翻页了。这辈子第一次，他根本不知道这些数字都在说什么。

Solo没察觉这边他的异样，仍然专注在他的屏幕上。他轻轻呵了一声，露出一个意外惊喜的笑容。Chris想让他看向自己，想要那个笑容是为了自己。这个念头令他一惊，意识到自己正瞪着对方看，恼火地再度低头。但这隔绝不了那边传来的动静，Solo忽然站起来，从书房落地窗走出去。他在和某人打电话。

“嗨，我看见新闻了，”他声音里带着笑，听起来真的非常高兴。“恭喜，亲爱的……噢，你们正在庆祝吗？对，我听见了，我真心希望我也在那里……你真好，亲爱的，但这不是有个有私人飞机的朋友能解决的问题，我现在有一个未婚夫了，我得分一点时间给我可怜的伴侣……这个嘛，我总不能永远和工作过日子，不是吗？”

他挂掉手机转回来，Chris想移开视线，但慢了一步。Solo和他对视一眼，又露出笑容。

“好消息？”Chris问，有一瞬间想要掘地三尺挖出那个人是谁，能让Solo露出这样灿烂得如同拥有全世界的心满意足的笑容。

“非常好的消息。”Solo回答，他快步走到Chris身边，捧住Chris的脸吻下来。这个吻来得直接热情，他的气息瞬间占满了Chris的感官，他一时间完全忘了世界上还有别的任何人和事，更想不起来要计较那个人是谁了。

接下来的半小时，Chris努力收回心神，专心在他的工作上。这件事比之前要容易了些，Solo说他要去打几个电话，安排一些事，又亲亲他就走了。Chris也得以顺利地完成了他后面的核算工作。

他离开书房去找Solo，在他心里有那么一点含糊的念头，期待着Solo依旧还保持着那股愉快的情绪，那么他们也许还能够，呃，继续刚才的事。

但Solo并不是一个人，他在客厅里和Braxton谈着，Chris都没听见他弟弟回来的车声。

“你不只是什么初出茅庐的童书作家，对吧，”Solo说，之前在酒会上碰见时，他们共同认识的那个出版人是这么介绍Braxton的，“你知道Chris的那个老朋友的事吗？如果FinCEN的人重启那个案件调查，会带来不必要的麻烦吗？”

Chris停下来，他不确定自己应不应该打断他们。不过Braxton知道哪些该说哪些不该说。

果然，Braxton避重就轻地答道：“你可以把我当成是一个商业顾问，从最基本的合同到管理做账，上市操作，我都能提供咨询。至于Chris的事，你最好还是亲自问他。”

“商业顾问，难道不是更应该写一些商业类的题材吗？”Solo说，“为什么是童书？”

“很简单，我当咨询总是满嘴跑火车，那些废话、恐吓、威胁，实在有点烦了。孩子是最好的听众。你跟他们说什么，他们都会相信。”Braxton说，他突然话音一转，“你肯定深有体会，看看你就知道你肯定是那种被人养在童话里的小王子，想要什么有什么，你妈妈会告诉你世界是一个干净闪亮还带花香的好地方，然后你就天经地义地认为自己应该得到最好的一切。我见多了你这类人了。”

“是吗，”Solo说，听起来更真诚了，“我这类人是什么样的？”

Braxton毫不客气地说：“衔着金汤匙出生的富家子，这辈子想要什么都有别人捧到面前，你们习惯利用别人得到自己想要的，久而久之就以为自己真的比其他人更高一等。”

Chris静立不动，他的呼吸梗在喉咙里，直到他听见Solo轻轻笑起来。“你真的不喜欢我，对吧。”他被逗乐了，“我到底做了什么要遭到这么严苛的批判啊，就因为你哥喜欢我？”

“你真的相信这些吗？在你需要一个结婚对象的关头，就那么凑巧有他来帮你度过难关，他喜欢你，你也喜欢他，从此你们就过上幸福的生活什么的，好一个浪漫爱情童话，”Braxton说，“这些都是瞎几把鬼扯。跟我就别装了吧，我哥又不在这，你装出那一副讨人喜欢的样子也没人看。你根本不了解他，也不在乎他，你在乎的只是你自己。就算Chris跟你睡过了也不代表——”

他赫然住了嘴，瞠目结舌地看着站在那里的Chris。“我草。”他嘀咕道。

“永远都不准再这么说他。”Chris沉声说，Braxton自知理亏地闪避他的视线。在这个尴尬对峙的时候，Solo那边手机适时响了，他便一边接起一边站了起来。

“……对，是送到这个地址没错，账单记在我的名下。”他和Chris擦肩而过，连碰都没有碰到他衣角就走了出去。

直到晚餐时Chris才又见到了Solo，对方神色如常地和他父亲聊着附近的水文对草场旱季的影响，原来他花了整个下午的时间在附近逛了一圈，并略带遗憾地表示没有遇见大型的野生动物。

Chris和他父亲谈完了账目的事，返回楼上，进门时正好Solo从浴室里出来，还有一团白色水雾追在他身后，他双颊被热气蒸腾得粉红，湿漉漉的黑发落在额前，赤裸的小腿从浴袍下面伸出来。Chris整个人都定在门口动弹不能。

“你和你父亲的事办完了？”Solo打破了他们之间的沉默凝视。

Chris在喉咙里咕哝了一声，越过他走到房间那一边。但就算不看，他也能听见Solo的每一个动静：他爬上床的嘎吱响，平躺下去发出的一声轻柔叹息。

Chris没有回头，他站了一会，然后走过去打开壁橱，Solo在他身后哼了一声。

“当真？”

Chris顿了顿，回头看他一眼，Solo朝他挑眉，他就又关上了壁橱。

“我还不至于小气得因为你弟弟说那几句话就把你踢下床，”Solo说，“虽然昨晚我们也并没有在床上，随便了。过来。”

他这么强硬地命令道，Chris本该因为他独断霸道的语气而不悦，但与之截然相反，他感觉体内再次涌起一股熟悉的渴求，牢牢地攥住了他的心。

Chris走了过去，Solo靠在床头，半含笑看着他，他还穿着浴袍，两条腿交叉叠在一起，随便地袒露着。Chris想起他下午的活动，伸手去握住他之前扭伤的脚，Solo也配合地屈起膝盖，让他检查脚踝处的恢复情况。

“已经好得差不多了，真的。”Solo过了一会说，Chris沉默地顺着施力按压他小腿的腓肠肌，放松那里的肌肉。“实际上我都用不着拐杖了。”

Chris又握了一下才松开了手，他望着Solo，Solo嘴角渐渐扬起，眼中泛起狡黠的闪光，就好像他看穿了Chris此刻心中所想所欲。很快，那一分逗趣又转为真正的笑意，Chris再也无法忍耐，俯身去亲吻他。


	13. Chapter 13

这一次，他们吻得克制而收敛，双方都小心避免着像昨夜迅速就跳进到一发不可收拾的局面。Solo一手插入他发间，很快便拿过了这个吻的主导。他显然非常擅长这件事，五分钟后，Chris发现自己正躺在床上，紧紧依偎在他身侧，心里产生了一股从未有过的感觉，几乎无法克制想要更靠近他，把自己所有黑暗的秘密都向对方坦白以告。

他的医生要是知道这件事一定会很挫败，她花了五年都没能让Chris一次说出超过一百个字，但公平说来，Chris在她的那间刻意布置得很放松的诊室里，也从没感觉到哪怕一秒钟真正的放松，更罔论像此刻这样全然的信任和依赖。

“我觉得我应该为自己辩护一下，”Solo的声音发自他上方，“关于你弟弟今天对我的控诉。我真的不是那种完全不知道人世艰难的天真富二代。我也不会自然地认为别人就该替我收拾身后的烂摊子。”

“我并没有那么想。”Chris说，感觉Solo低头将嘴唇温柔在他额际贴了一下，又离开了。

“哦，还有一件事，我今天下午联系了律师，”Solo以一种非常轻快的语气说道，“替我的‘一个朋友’询问了他关于刑事案件中配偶特权的应用情况，特别是在一些非常极端的假设性情况。”

“结论是？”

“结论是，不管你是否想要告诉我或完全什么都不打算跟我说都好，我们都得赶快把法律程序走完了。”

Chris哑然，Solo没得到他的回应，低头看了看他，“我希望你不反对一切从简？”

“我，不，我没有意见。”Chris说，他吞咽了一下，一丝恐慌袭上他心头，他将之强压下去。Solo并没发现他的紧张，只是若有所思地继续说：

“那就好，我们还得赶快拟定一个清单，你有特别想要的结婚礼物吗？”

“结婚礼物？”Chris现在只会像复读机一样重复他的话了。

“没错，这件事比你想象的要更重要，”Solo喟叹，“如果让他们自由发挥，接下来这个月我们会被一堆高档餐具淹没，完全不夸张，我们余生都会头痛要怎么才能把那些瓷器巧妙地一个个摔碎。”

如果Chris是一个更高尚一点的好人，他就该在这时候指出，即照他们之间心照不宣的约定，他们的婚姻也只会延续三年时间而已，实在谈不上余生。

但他什么也没说。他不知道该怎么开口，他从来不擅长表达，更是无法知道该如何诉说此刻他的感情。那些感觉太过陌生，太过猛烈，他只能茫然不知所措地眼睁睁地看着它们淹没过自己。Chris再没有哪一刻感觉这么无措，他就像个手捧意外礼物的孩子，却不清楚该怎么合乎礼仪地表达自己的感激之情。

但Solo似乎也没有想要他的感激，或期待他表达些什么。在这突兀但又意外亲昵宜人的沉默里，Solo只是继续懒洋洋地把胳膊搭在Chris身上，让Chris继续躺在他身边，好像这就是此时此刻他在世界上最想要的一切。

但必定有什么，是可以传达他此刻的感情，回馈他所被给予的这一无所保留的信任和包容——

“……你还想知道Francis的事吗？”Chris低声问。

Solo在他肩背上轻柔打圈的手指停了，“只要你想说。”

 

Chris的医生曾经告诉他，过去就像泥潭，想要跨越它，必须先从里面摸爬滚打过来。Chris不知道她是否是因为了解了他的军队背景才那么说。

但对Chris而言，过去不仅仅只是一个泥潭，它布满荆棘、铁丝网还有更多凶险令人警醒的陷阱。他要做的不是走出来，而是始终沉浸在其中，好提醒自己还有必须要去做的事。

他和Francis相识的经过非常平淡。那时候他母亲已经病得很重了，每周一次到医院检查。Chris会把她送到医院，然后自己在附近的公园等着。有一天，那个总是坐在长椅上填字谜的老人招呼了他。

“你看起来就像世界就要崩溃了，年轻人，有必要吗，”他说，“我的年纪比你大两倍，我才觉得我的人生刚刚开始呢。”

“我母亲病得很重，她要死了。”Chris说，“我父亲现在不和我说话，因为不同意我来照顾她。”

“抱歉，我收回前言。”老人说，他把报纸小心折叠了起来，他有一张老年人特有的松弛而宽容的脸，“人生在某一刻是会这么绝望的。但谁知道呢，也许以后有一天你回望这一刻，你会觉得它也没那么糟，比如说，你会记得，在她最后的那些日子里，至少你还能陪在她身边。”

就是在这样的情况下，Chris慢慢和那个奇怪的老人交谈起来。大多数是Francis在说，他听着。Francis谈着他过去认识的人和事，那些事大多数隐去了关键细节，他也并不讳言自己过去那些做假账洗钱的违法事实。他似乎很高兴有Chris这样一个沉默的聆听者。

“归根结底，那都是数字的游戏，如何玩这个游戏也可以是一种艺术。”

Chris母亲的葬礼之后，他们的关系就变得更亲近了。当Francis发现Chris也意外地擅长“数字的游戏”时，并没有怎么花力气就说服了他重拾学业，甚至一直资助到他完成了博士学位。

然后就发生了那个意外。

“他没有在约定的时间出现，没有人接电话。”Chris说，他的声音还是平板无起伏，但渗入了一丝丝苦涩。“于是我去找他，他的公寓已经被警方封锁了。他们认为，那些人就是在那里折磨他至死，然后又把他的尸体丢到了河里。”

“我潜入停尸间去看了他，那确实是他。他的头被打破了，肿得已经很难认出他原来的样子了。那些人还折断了他的手指，还有其他身体上的创伤。他们并没有仁慈地让他很快死去。”

Chris颤抖起来，他浑身冰凉，那些从他嘴里说出的话语，反噬回来，如洪流卷过他，就要把他带入黑暗冰冷的水下，淹没他的思想、他的感觉，他耳朵里只听见尖利的呼啸，他知道他该停下来，但他做不到——

一双手捧住了他的脸，带着熟悉温暖的触感，将他一把就从黑色的水底捞了起来。Chris猛地大喘气，他对上Solo的眼睛。

“呼吸，呼吸，看着我，好的，没关系的，好了，”Solo轻声细语地哄着他，让他放松，他帮着Chris解开了领带，又解开两颗扣子，让他能呼吸得更顺畅一点。Chris甚至都不知道自己是什么时候就被拥入了他怀里，他贴着Solo浴袍敞开的胸口，拼命呼吸攫取着那里温暖的气息。

不知过去多久，他才再次平复至足以感觉到颈后轻柔的触摸，Chris闭着眼睛，涌上一阵彻底的精疲力竭。那道防线一旦打开，他才意识到自己之前在那下面藏了多少东西。它们层层叠加在一起，织就成一张比黑夜更沉重的网，压在他身上。如今那些都被放了出来，轻飘飘地离开了他，Chris抵着那片胸膛，因巨大的解脱而无助地呜咽出声。

那双手还在顺着他的脊背一下一下稳定而轻柔地抚摸着他，一个温柔的声音说着，没事的，没事的，都过去了。Chris莫名就想要相信它，他在这温柔的魔咒里睡着了。


	14. Chapter 14

确定Chris是真的睡着了，Solo才动作起来。他尽量在不弄醒对方的前提下，小心地把他身上的衣物一一除下，很快就脱到只剩一条内裤。他瞄着Chris胯间沉睡的巨物，隐约还能记得昨夜里Chris压在他身上挺动时的鲜明触感，两颊不由微微发热，莫名感觉自己就像个色情狂。

这也是一个新鲜体验了。历数他过去那些交往过的对象，Solo总是更偏爱那类高挑纤瘦，优雅的美人。而Chris和这两者都相去甚远。他的高大体型更像威胁而不是迷人，他那突兀的沉默，更容易让人加深这一印象。

现在Solo也更确定了这一点，藏在那身现代办公室精英的伪装下，的确是一副足以媲美运动员的健壮体格。

但人类惯于自欺欺人或自我说服：一旦你认为对方是可以信赖的对象，那么所有那些在世俗常规认为惊世骇俗的危险的种种，都会被顺理成章地调转了个方向，你的大脑潜意识会积极地告诉你，他是安全的，他是好的，他是属于你的。

如果他的父母知道他即将结婚的对象是这么危险的人，而Solo居然还完全不以为意，一定会大惊失色。Solo夫妇秉持的是出生于上个世纪的富人阶层所有的那一套安全而古板的社会观念，他们大概想都没想过，他们的独生子脑子里其实还装着另一个人的人生。

在那个人生里，为了另一个人，“他”什么都敢干。他会接受那个人给予的任何指令，他撒谎、盗窃、杀人、行骗、调情……他会做任何Chris想要他做的事，然后再一次次返回他的护主身边。他所能得到的报酬，也只不过是那个人一个眼神。

在过去，Solo即便作为一个睡梦中的旁观者也都为之忿忿不平的：他憎恨这不得已的命运，那是魔法强加给他的，逼得他违背自己的骄傲，让他屈居人下，就像条狗一样，心甘情愿地被人驱使。但现在，Solo开始意识到，也许，并非从来都只是魔法。

就算用他那过度偏袒的眼光，Chris也要比他更不像一个现代人，在所有看似完美融入这个社会的条条框框的底下，是一个始终格格不入的灵魂。就连Chris的复仇，也更接近古老的自然法：当这个社会体制无法给他他要的正义，他就毫不犹豫地走向了另一种正义的实现方式。

Solo叹了口气，他关掉了灯，拉过被子，盖住Chris的同时自己也滑入其下。他凝视着Chris在黑暗中沉静的侧脸，不觉惘然。

 

他悄然立在床尾，盯着那张沉静的睡脸，等着。

原本紧闭的眼睑忽然颤动了一下，然后睁开了。那人也随即从床榻上坐了起来。他稍稍退后半步，让出位置让那人下床，沉默地交出那一小卷密函。对方站直，迅速扫了一遍，从他身边走过去，在案上将那些数字誊抄下来。

“这就是那些赈灾款的去向？”半晌后，监督官说，“你确定消息无误？”

他没得到回答，回头见Solo已经懒洋洋地倒在了床榻上，抬起腿把右脚的靴子踢掉。

“三个晚上温香暖玉在怀的代价，我非常确定。”他慢吞吞地说，一边继续脱掉外衫，“当一个男人想要一个女人的时候，他会献上一切来打动她，我不认为他会对她说谎。怎么样，最后的数字没错吧，是你想要的吗？”

监督官盯了他一会，才转过视线，“没错。”

Solo得意地一笑，他把另一只靴子也丢了下来。身为御剑士，名头响亮却没有薪俸，一切衣食住行都要仰仗他的护主。不幸的是，他这位护主监督官阁下，空有一个特使之名，过得却比最末一流的小官吏还要寒酸，他也不得不将就着他，就连驿站房间都要凑合睡在一处。但从保护角度，这个安排也未尝不好。

他枕着手臂，待要睡着，感觉到床头又落下来一道阴影，对方站在那里，一脸莫测地看着他。

“干嘛？”他问得警觉。

“你出去的时候，有人送来了一封信。”监督官说，“你从没有告诉我，你出身南方最富有的家族之一。为什么你会落到铁堂那样的地方？”

“偷窃。”他简单回答，“那时候我还小，一个人从家里跑出去，钱花光了偷了点吃的，结果就被抓住送到铁堂去了。他们给了我选择，要么留下，要么断一只手，我当然选第一个。”

“你也可以告诉他们你是谁，料想他们也不会为难你。”

Solo咧嘴笑了。“那有什么意思呢？你以为我当初为什么要跑出去？比起当一个富家子，御剑士的生活可有意思多了。”

他打了个呵欠，等着接下来的问题，但监督官没再问，只是把他的靴子捡起来并着放到一边，就又回到了书案前。

Solo反而没了睡意，他翻身看着那个高大的背影。一道长长的影子拖过房间，一直落到床前。他心里痒痒地，那股仿佛有蚂蚁在皮肤底下乱爬的烧灼刺痒感又回来了。

在制约仪式完成的第一天，他就感觉到这股魔法的牵引，第一波袭来时他差点没站稳，心里一团火烧得他头脑昏乱，他眼中几乎看不见其他人，他只知道一件事，就是他要跟着那个男人，不管他要去哪里，保护他，跟随他，侍奉他。

他们的旅途开始才两天，Solo就觉得自己要疯了，那人离开他的视线片刻都让他忍无可忍。每个人他都觉得可疑，他还差点对两个无辜路人拔剑，就因为后者稍稍靠近了他的护主身边。要不是他还有一丝理智，就要对他的护主口不择言，逼他待在自己能看见的地方了。

后来其他的剑士才告诉他，这是他的身体在适应制约魔法，他们安慰他，一开始总是这样的，慢慢等他习惯了，就会好了。

但那并没有好，Solo苦着脸想，就连现在，他还能听见魔法在他皮肤下用最最诱人的声音，蛊惑他从这里起来，走到那人身边去，去保护他，去听从他每一个指令。

Solo垂下眼，牢牢地把那股冲动摁了回去。

“明天我会去见城主，”监督官再次开口了，没回头，“你不必跟着来。”

Solo一下就扬起头来。“你打算一个人去见他？不行，太冒险了。如果他知道了你已经掌握了所有的账目细节——”

“他要求单独会面。”监督官说，“我猜他是想拖延时间。如果我不去，反而会打草惊蛇。”

“我才不会让你一个人去。”Solo冷冰冰地说，一股怒火冲了上来，“你疯了不代表我也要跟着你发疯。”

“这是命令——”

“你看我在不在乎你的狗屁命令。”Solo乖戾地答道，从他们第一次大吵一架之后，他就不怕对他的护主出言不逊了。“你要是敢偷偷撇下我走，我就直接闯过去。”

没有任何一个剑士敢这么对他的护主说话，但话说回来，也没有一个护主会这么不懂得保护自己。

他恶狠狠地盯着那个高大的背影，看他敢不敢再说半个字。监督官的动作顿了顿，但终于还是没说话。

没有一个剑士会这样对他的护主，没有一个护主会这样纵容他的剑士。除了他们。

Solo满意了，他又躺了回去，在随后响起的笔尖落在纸上的沙沙声里一点点坠入梦乡。但即使在他睡着后，还是有一分警觉放在房间那头，在潜意识里隐隐约约留意着，提醒着，警戒着。

我永远也不会任你一人步入险境，永远也不会在危机中离开你半步，我永远也不会让你受伤害，我会跟随你，照看你，保护你。我必须要这么做，因为保护你是我的职责所在，因为这很重要，因为——

你是我的。

 

Solo带着那未完成的半个句子惊醒过来，胸口奇怪地发闷，透不过气。Chris不知何时又再次蜷缩在他身侧，紧紧地把他抱住了。Solo忍不住盯着他看，Chris眼睫颤动，然后在他的注视中睁开了眼。

他还没完全清醒，下意识地又收紧了一分手臂，几乎令Solo无法呼吸。同样让他呼吸不能的是忽然的顿悟。

他欺骗，盗窃，杀人，他愿意为他做任何事。不是因为国王的命令，不是因为魔法，甚至不是因为他是他的剑士。

只有一个理由。

“你是我的。”他低语道。

Chris又缓缓地眨了眨眼，低声应道：“我是。”


	15. Chapter 15

Gaby闲闲晃过走廊，正想叫她的助理替她去跑个腿，忽然看见了一个她本以为今天不会出现的人。Solo在他的办公室里，一边夹着电话在和谁通话，一边隔着透明的玻璃墙冲她招招手。

“我还以为你今天不会过来了。”她进去拉上门，Solo也放下电话转过来，闻言扬眉。

“为什么我今天不该过来？”他把备忘录递给她，Gaby一边看一边回道：

“因为你昨天才结婚，我还是见证人之一？我昨天可是亲眼看着你全程盯着你那位亲爱的，怀疑你都打算不用蘸料就直接把他生吞了，我还以为你会想要多过几天两人世界。”

她打趣地看着他，Solo并没有半点不好意思。

“不幸的是，这世界上有一种人，哪怕结婚第二天也会准时回办公室上班，更不幸的是，我刚好和其中一个结了婚。”他无奈地说：“可堪告慰的是他早上出门前至少还是记得告别吻的。”

Gaby噗嗤一笑，没戳破他名为抱怨实为欲盖弥彰之炫耀的事实。他们转入了正题。Gaby告诉他，营销部门希望能说动他们的一个知名作者加入巡回宣传活动，这类出版前的宣传做得好会对打开后续市场销路很有帮助，但不是每个作家都会喜欢在数个城市间奔波。Solo答应他会打个电话。

他还没到中午就解决了这件事。Illya还是照例神龙见首不见尾，于是Solo就利用职务之便把Gaby拐带了出去午餐。

话题从他们那即将要滚蛋的上司，移民局，书展，AAP年会，最后还是又回到了Solo刚刚开始的新婚生活。

“所以，尽管另一半有点不解风情，新生活总体而言还是很愉快？”

Solo想了想，“放一个月前，我自己可能都不相信我会这么说，但没错，”他承认，“婚姻生活确实比我想象中要有趣。”

他含糊地把话带过去，一些连带的想象可不太适宜在这个雅致的小餐厅里被勾动出来。结束用餐后，Solo表示自己先不回办公室，Gaby也猜到他要去哪里，又打趣了他几句，他们就分道扬镳了。Solo先给Chris的办公室打了个电话，接电话的是Chris的秘书，她非常亲切地表示，没错，Wolff先生今天的日程很空，下午也没有别的安排。Solo便拦了辆车，打算去给自己的新婚丈夫一个小惊喜。

（前方有闪回的互攻描写）

这一个月确实比他想象中更容易。他们顺利过了移民局那关。Chris的家人也出席了他们在市政厅的仪式，虽然还是不太热情，至少是在表示支持了。

Solo夫妇则因为时间原因没能到场，作为补偿，把Solo小时候常在那消磨时光的一栋湖畔度假小屋当成结婚礼物送给了他们，其用心昭然若揭：他们希望他以后每年都能回去住一段时间，最好还能带上他丈夫。

当Solo第一次试探地把这个提出来时，Chris正在他身上忙活，闻言颇为古怪地看他一眼：这也不能怪他，毕竟换了谁插入到一半，忽然你丈夫就开始和你谈回老家见亲戚这事，不马上给他软掉已经是很给面子了。

“好。”他咬着牙说，稍稍退出来一点，再握紧Solo的腰臀，狠狠一插到底。Solo发出一声悠长的呻吟，扭动迎上来，也忘了再跟他再继续讨价还价。

他们很快就达成了同步的完美节奏，Solo被他抽插得失神，双眼迷离地朝他拱起身，在他身上蹭着自己昂扬的阴茎，后面也把他越夹越紧，Chris很快就在极致快感中被推过了顶点，几下重重挺动后，他射了。

在他拔出来时Solo低哑地呻吟，他还没射，这时甚至又硬了几分，Chris握住他想帮他撸出来。但Solo按住了他。他的手落在Chris臀部，暗示地揉捏了几下，指尖轻轻擦过股缝间。“不介意我换个手？”

Chris轻轻地喘了口气，瞬间便记起了自己在Solo体内那紧致高热的记忆，如果Solo在他里面……只是想想，就让他还没完全软下去的阴茎颤抖着半站了起来。

他翻到正面，沉默地作出了许可，Solo咬着嘴唇，却绷不住底下的笑意。他跪坐起来，给自己带上安全套，又拿过润滑剂给Chris做扩张。等他终于完成了度秒如年的准备工作，Chris早就又硬了。

他看着Solo缓慢地没入他体内，几乎噎住般吸了口气。被插入的撑开感，让他觉得自己完全彻底地敞开了等着被操。Solo也吸了口气，低吼着顶了进来。

他一进来就干得毫不留情，每一下都是全力以赴，一点也没担心Chris会被他弄坏，Chris比他强壮得多。Chris结实的大腿自动环上他，更是让他性致高昂，他环住Chris的阴茎用力撸动了几下，Chris就闷哼着射了——这晚上的第二次。这个念头让Solo也紧跟着在他后方收紧的刺激中射了出来。

他倒在Chris身上，吻着他在余韵中微分的双唇，高潮后愉悦的眩晕让他几乎要傻乎乎地笑起来。他暖洋洋地摊开着身体，把自己想成是一条覆盖在Chris身上的毯子。

Chris的胳膊环在他腰上，过了好一会，两个人都没说话，Solo能感觉到Chris的脑子重新开始转动、思考的声音。

“你刚才忽然说起度假小屋的事，那是不是——”

“我在床上用性爱来贿赂、说服甚至操控你去做我想让你做的事？”Solo替他补完后面那些，“没错。”

他被Chris满脸茫然逗得笑了。“但即使你不……我还是会答应的。”Chris说。

“哦，亲爱的，我知道，”Solo爱怜地捏了捏他的下巴，“但我还是喜欢想象你不情不愿然后又被我勾引得受不了——”他在他下巴落下几个细碎的吻，感觉Chris紧贴着他的部分又有几分蠢蠢欲动了，不由勾出一个坏笑。“这样才更有意思嘛。”

Chris顿了顿，看清了他眼底的促狭，才知道自己又被逗弄了，他懊恼地低语一声，Solo失声惊笑，没来得及反抗就已经被翻到了下面，Chris压了上来，狠狠地吻他。

Solo从旖旎回忆里回神，看见会计师事务所已经在前方了，赶紧低头调整了一下裤子，他可不想支着个小帐篷走下车。

毕竟，他今天是过来谈正事的。


	16. Chapter 16

Chris的秘书告诉他Chris出去吃午饭了：他中午总是雷打不动地在附近的公园独自用餐，Solo找过去，远远就看见长椅上那个高大的孤单背影。

“嗨，”他放慢步子，让Chris知道他来了，从背后揽住他肩膀亲亲额角，顺便瞄到一眼Chris那个简单的小餐盒，那里还剩下半个可怜干瘪的三明治。Chris对物质方面的需求有时候少到让人咋舌的地步。

“发生了什么事吗？”Chris问，望着他坐下。“一切都还好吗？”

“为什么这么问，难道我就不能只是想见我丈夫了吗？”

Chris张口结舌的样子说明这个答案还真的一点没在他的意料里，Solo忍不住摇头笑。“好吧，那你需要从现在开始习惯一下，我有时可能会很黏人。”

“……你希望我也变得更浪漫化吗？”Chris小心翼翼地说。

就料到了他会有这种反应，Solo说，“没关系，你就做你自己好了，”他想笑，“你现在已经够讨人喜欢了，要是再讨人喜欢一点，我恐怕就招架不住了。”

Chris皱着眉，努力判断他是在开玩笑还是说真的，最后还是放弃了。

“人们更容易喜欢你，你也知道的。”他说，只是陈述一个显然的事实。“你非常擅长让别人很快就喜欢上你。我秘书在见过你半小时内就谷歌了你，还在所有的社交网站上关注了你。”

“我也喜欢她，”Solo含笑道，“Dana非常有活力，我都能想象你们俩一起工作的画面。至于我嘛，那更像我工作中的个人风格。每个出版人都有自己的风格，我的风格就是注重礼节、温和愉快的英国人，主要负责讨人喜欢。”

Chris又想起了那些愿意和他结婚的对象。十五个。“是吗？有用吗？”

“也不一定，有些时候也会遇见很难缠的工作对象。”Solo玩味地看着他忽然就黑了脸，“比如说，对那种根本不按牌理出牌，半夜黑进出版社闯空门的家伙，我再有魅力也没什么用。”

Chris噎住了。“我以为这件事我们已经翻页了。”

“才没有，我只是之前忙着解决我的大麻烦，无暇分身。”Solo慎重地点头，“而既然现在我有空了，也就该重新提起来了。你还欠我一部书稿，亲爱的匿名作者先生。”

“我不能，”Chris说，“那个故事还没有结束，你知道我无法就这么结束它。”

“为什么不能？”Solo反问，“有时候一个故事就像生活本身，总会留下一个无法完成的缺憾。你花了这么多年去追踪那些人，你已经做了所有能做的事，已经过去了那么多年，已经发生了很多事，剩下的那个人，要么是已经死了，要么躲藏在你不知道的地方，也许有一天你还是会找到他，但实际上他已经和这个故事无关了。”他顿了顿，“你真正不能放下的，是你对Francis的歉疚感。但你的自我惩罚并不会对此有什么帮助。你的人生不可能永远都停留在那一刻。”

“我并不认识Francis，但听起来，他也不是那种会希望你因为他谴责自己一辈子的人。让他的故事结束，也并不等于你背叛了他。他依旧是你的朋友，永远都是。就像他说的，记得那些你们愉快相处的时光，难道不是比永远记得最后痛苦的分离是个更好的纪念吗？”

Chris长长地沉默着，他将那个小小的餐盒放到一边，安静地思考着。Solo也没有再说话，而是让他自己想清楚。

“Francis曾经教我分辨人们的语调改变，他们是挫败还是满意，是期待还是失望，”等Chris再开口，却是毫不相干的内容，“因为我不能区别那些细微情绪的改变。那对我一直很难，想要理解人们为什么说一些话和做一些事总是很难。”

他抬头望向Solo，“当你说到Francis，你语调总会变得更低落，还有一点悲伤。但你从来没见过他，你也不认识他。”

“我知道你很喜欢他，他对你来说是一个非常特别的存在。”Solo说，“我也希望能更多地认识他，你笔下的他。”

Chris又思索了片刻，然后突兀地收起餐盒，站了起来，Solo也起身，和他一起往回走，Chris道：“你从没问我，我对那个人，还有那些人，我都做了什么。”

“我没问，因为那些在你的故事里并不重要。”Solo柔声说道。

Chris又望了他一眼，“那什么重要？”他几乎是好奇地问。

Solo笑了。“我等着你亲自告诉我。”

 

他等了一个月，Chris的答案才以装在一个牛皮纸袋一叠厚厚的打印稿的方式，还是经由Linda之手，兜兜转转了一大圈，再次回到了他的办公室里。

“我很想保证说这一次他应该不会再次闯进来把它拿走了，”Linda说，“但我真的不知道。”

“他不会了，”Solo漫不经心地说，他盯着那个纸袋看，心里在想的是别的事：“如果他还敢再来一次，等着他的可不会是什么好——”他意识到自己差点说漏嘴，赶紧停了，Linda惊悚地看着他，半晌大笑。

“我得承认，甜心，你结婚之后也变了不少，变得强硬多了。”她亲切地抱了抱他，告辞走了。

Solo又盯着那个纸袋看了一会，才慢吞吞地拿起内线电话，让他的助理进来。

“你之前说想要一个机会。”

“是的。”

他朝那个纸袋点点头，“好，那就是你证明自己的机会，这个由你负责了，拿走吧。”

她睁大了眼睛，“可是……你不需要先看过吗？”

“我已经看过了，”越过写作者的肩头，每一个字每一个标点，更别说其中还伴随着多少个欲求不满的夜晚。Solo站起来，慢吞吞地套上大衣，又抓起袋子递给她，她愣愣地接了过去。

“你要走了？”

Solo对她眨眨眼，“亲爱的，作为已婚人士，我必须不能为了工作冷落我的另一半。再说我今天可是有个非常重要的约会。”

他愉快地走了出去。

 

End


End file.
